


【双（三）表哥】斯德哥尔摩情人

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: 3p, M/M, 三表哥, 双表哥, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: TYBALT - TR 2001 VerTybalt - TR 2010 Vertybalt - Nico Ver
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt/Tybalt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TYBALT - TR 2001 Ver  
> Tybalt - TR 2010 Ver  
> tybalt - Nico Ver

1.

“您知道每到这个时候我最喜欢的是什么吗？”

tybalt咬住他的耳朵，手指在他下身的内壁里缓慢地刮擦着，冷不丁又探进去了一根，毫无预兆，他怀抱里的人一个激灵，一头黑发随着脖子的仰起轻微晃动，又因为疼痛而在他胳膊里蜷缩了起来，嘴里漏出了类似呜咽的声音，手腕上漆黑的链条哗啦一响。

“对，就是这个。”tybalt着迷地亲吻对方耳朵后面的皮肤，像一个奖励，“我喜欢看您这样的反应。这真迷人。”

他的手指随着说话声再次开始翻搅，他的力道并不轻，他甚至能感到那些细微突起的血管。身下的人发出抽泣，扭动的挣扎似乎加深了他的兴致，他没有停下动作，脑袋再次低下来吻了吻那张脸，这一次他亲在了额角上。“您是想要说话吗，哥哥？”

被他称为哥哥的人从喉咙里哽咽了一声，艰难地点了点头。

“那好吧。我不会拒绝您的要求。”

他松开搂着哥哥的一只胳膊，伸手去解开套在对方嘴里的口枷。口枷的球体在那只漂亮的嘴巴里放了大半天，取下来的时候已经被唾液和眼泪浸湿。突然被允许顺畅涌进来的空气跑进他哥哥的喉管，他的哥哥同时咳嗽与大口呼吸，泪水往外冒。“tybalt……”他哭着叫他，浪费着这个可以开口求饶的机会，只是啜泣着叫他，“tybalt。”

“您在叫我吗？”tybalt把脑袋贴过去问，“还是在叫您的哥哥？”他向床的另一侧看了一眼，又笑了笑，“三个人都是同样的名字，在这种时候就是会有些分不清，是不是，Tybalt？”

床的旁边躺着另一个人，一动不动，这么大的声响也没让他醒来。已经被蹂躏得不成形的床单托起他的腰线，他的五官和此刻tybalt身下的Tybalt如出一辙，几乎看不出区别，只有头发是唯一的不同之处。那些过长的金色卷发耷拉在他沉睡的脸上，让他看起来像一只瓷器。

“双胞胎，真好。”tybalt喃喃自语，叹了一口气。他抽回了手指，没有其他多余的动作，直接进入了他。这一次Tybalt的头重重仰起，甚至张开了嘴巴，tybalt迷恋地注视着他的背影，看着那些黑卷发在摇晃中一起一落，有几缕跌到了耳朵前面，贴在那张满是汗水和眼泪的脸上。tybalt看入迷了，像为了多看一会儿一样，他再深入时每一次都比上一次更深，摩擦着碾过某一个点——tybalt了如指掌——可就是不给一个直接的痛快。Tybalt连哭都没了力气，身体抖得仿佛痉挛，只是在呻吟的间隙中仍断断续续地叫他的名字。

“您可真是……”tybalt伸出舌头舔他的后颈，“您很清楚，只要说出您的要求，我会照做的。”

tybalt知道自己没有骗他。除了现在放他们走——还不到时候，tybalt在心里想——他什么都会答应。哪怕他的哥哥在即将到来的高潮前要求他立刻停止，他也会二话不说地照办。只要他们对我提要求……tybalt想道。他甚至不介意他的哥哥用这个要了他的命，这是他早就明话放给Tybalt的武器，可Tybalt从来不使用。Tybalt只是叫他的名字，隔空回答那个仿佛已经好久之前的问题。

“是在叫你。”Tybalt费力地说出一句完整的句子，这在哭泣的喘息中并不容易，“我在叫你。”

tybalt点点头，即使这个角度Tybalt看不到。“其实您叫他也没什么关系。他老这么睡着，我也很想他。但我相信您不是在哄骗我。”

Tybalt还想说什么，但他口中现在除了乱七八糟的呜咽之外已然发不出其他声音。tybalt的目的已经很明显，他用力嵌进他的身体，但每一次总是在Tybalt最敏感的地方一掠而过，又没有规律地陡然给予抚慰。tybalt正在将Tybalt高潮的边缘延长。Tybalt被疼痛与快感淹没得全身瘫软，又被将得不得的高潮牵扯得四肢酥麻，触电一样的刺激成倍放大，他没被拷住的那只手在床单上乱抓，最终抓到了床的左半边另一个人的手。另一个人始终没有醒。Tybalt意识不清地转过头，张开嘴巴似乎是想要索吻，那两片嘴唇湿漉漉的。

tybalt被这个动作取悦了，神色看上去是带着点惊喜的高兴。他偏过头吻了上去，温柔得好像此刻正折腾着他哥哥的是别人似的。Tybalt吻得很重，tybalt闭着眼睛耐心地回应他，仿佛一个善解人意的情人。他的舌头划过哥哥的牙齿，伸手抚慰着他，然后在某一个时刻突然在Tybalt肿胀的下身套上了一个环，咔哒一声。

Tybalt猛地一阵颤抖。可tybalt没有停下，tybalt最终射在了他的体内，这让Tybalt全身的神经都被快感冲击得要炸开。可这些滚烫的、敏感的刺激找不到出口，他的神志被抽空，他胡乱地哭叫出来，而tybalt用嘴唇蹭他的肩膀，又用手指探进他的肠壁，熟练地向里面放进一个椭圆形的小玩意。tybalt小心地控制着力道，Tybalt在那东西的震动下双腿像抽搐一样折起又绷紧，拷在手腕上的链条响得更频繁了，哗啦哗啦。Tybalt发出哀鸣，泪眼迷蒙，声音混乱又脆弱，分不清是在哭还是在说话。

“别急。”tybalt亲亲他的嘴角，转过了身子。他抱起一直沉睡着的另一个人，又在自己嘴里放了一颗糖果一样的东西。他含着那枚颗粒，用一个亲吻送进了怀里人的口中，使他吞咽了下去。

“醒醒，哥哥。”

然后tybalt这样说。他温存地拨开搭在那张脸上的几缕金发，等待着对方睁开眼睛。就像这是一个再普通不过的早上，而他像一个贴心的弟弟那样喊哥哥起床。

.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

即使是双胞胎，有着一模一样的脸，TYBALT和Tybalt还是有稍许的不同——在头发之外的地方。最初tybalt观察出这些不同也是花了一些时间。双胞胎有着同样的起源，性格的区别是随着时间衍化形成的吗？tybalt弄不清楚，只是随着时间认识到他的这两位哥哥中Tybalt更擅长隐忍，这让Tybalt看起来像是更历尽沧桑，对比之下TYBALT反而成了情绪波动更为明显的那一个。

就像现在，TYBALT骑在他的身上，甚至都没用tybalt自己动手，他在醒来后看了看当前的境况，就自己给自己做了扩张。

这不是他们被关起来的第一天，现在的处境也不会是最后一次。此刻TYBALT跨坐在tybalt腿间，没有去掩饰疼痛，也没有掩饰逐渐积累起来的欲求。那头金色的卷发长长的，软绵绵地搭在他的肩膀和锁骨上。tybalt很喜欢亲吻那些头发扫过的地方。

但那张脸上同样没有掩饰的还有混合着焦虑的关切。从他睁眼时Tybalt就躺在一旁。此时Tybalt仍然被束缚着，被那些小玩具磨得两眼失神，目光失焦，他的身体在颤动，眼泪接连不断地往下淌。

TYBALT转过头，上下移动着大腿，又一次深深坐了下去，喉结一起一伏。他在喘息的间隙中说话，带着断续的呻吟，没有拐弯抹角。

“帮帮他。”

“您在这个时候说，不怕我嫉妒？”

“不会。你在乎他。”

tybalt向旁边迅速扫了一眼。Tybalt呜咽着，泪水顺着侧躺的姿势掉进头发里。而这两句话让TYBALT看起来游刃有余，可事实远不是这样。每一次坐下来都使他全身潮红，他的长发贴在了脸上，黏乎乎汗津津。他紧紧闭着眼睛，手腕在相同型号的链条下一颤一颤，像一只在围栏里发抖的美丽动物。他无法腾出手来抚摸自己，只能依靠自己身体的下落和tybalt时而吝啬又时而密集的施舍。

“那么您呢？我在乎您吗？”

“你也在乎我。”

tybalt的表情看不出来满不满意。“弟弟……”TYBALT俯下身去，一句话还没说完就被tybalt掐着腰翻了过来。tybalt用力进出，没有刻意拖延，很快就让TYBALT眼前阵阵眩晕，TYBALT高高仰起了脖子，从喉咙里发出模糊的叫声，金发铺散在床上，跟着他们的身体摆动，发尾打了结，缠进他们胡乱扣在一起的手指中。

“去帮他。”最后tybalt这样说。

含着小玩具被放置了这么一会儿的Tybalt已经快要化开了。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，眼泪在脸上七零八落，他带着不清醒的迫切，在tybalt靠过来的一瞬间就仰头想要贴近他。tybalt将他捞了起来，放进自己怀里，从他滚烫的腰侧把他搂住，姿态甚至称得上缱绻和依恋。Tybalt在这个怀抱里抖得更厉害了，而体内小物件的又一次震动让他哭出了气音。

“用嘴帮他解开。”tybalt对他的另一位哥哥说。

TYBALT顺从地照做。他张开嘴巴，含住Tybalt的下身，牙齿扣住金属环的边缘，一点一点拨弄着想要打开。Tybalt立刻尖叫了一声，后背猛地绷紧又无力地落下，胡乱扭动的脑袋来来回回蹭在tybalt的肩膀上。tybalt搂紧了他，低下头在他的脸上反复亲吻，从头发亲到下巴，小猫一样用舌头尖舔他。

“喜欢吗，哥哥。”

“喜欢……”Tybalt边哭边喘，“喜欢……”

“那就好。快了。就快了。”tybalt蹭蹭哥哥的脸，像他曾经做过的无数次那样。也在这时那枚精致的环终于被TYBALT用牙齿解开，Tybalt几乎是立刻就射了出来。tybalt俯下脑袋去追逐他的舌头，Tybalt声音都嘶哑了，哭叫被tybalt的吻搅成一团，射出来的液体一半直接进入了TYBALT的嘴里，呛得TYBALT咳了一下，另一半湿乎乎地垂在那些蜷曲的金发上。

tybalt倾身去吻TYBALT，与他分享了一半，自己吞了下去。他的手向下探，摸到那根伸出来的线，将Tybalt体内的小玩意拽了出来。Tybalt浑身一抖，被磨了这么久的身体仿佛不受掌控，tybalt只用手稍微在里面撩拨了两下就又使他硬了起来，这一次tybalt不再慢吞吞地磨他，直接把他折腾到了高潮，Tybalt差不多快要昏迷，他倒在tybalt身上，眼皮微弱地开合，破破烂烂，又漂亮异常。

“睡吧。”tybalt碰了碰他的额头，“我会负责清理的。”

但是Tybalt抓住了他的手臂。Tybalt冲他摇摇头。

“您要说什么？”tybalt把耳朵凑了上去。

“醒……”Tybalt有气无力地张口，“叫醒我。”

tybalt点点头。“我会的。”他摸着他哥哥的头发，“您很快就会再见到我。”

他与Tybalt交换了一个亲吻，口中的糖果滑进了Tybalt嘴里。Tybalt很快就陷入了深度睡眠，tybalt将他放进TYBALT怀里，随后居然真的给他们替换起了床单。TYBALT靠着墙壁，自己也不剩多少气力，但还是小心翼翼地抱着双胞胎弟弟，快要睁不开的眼睛注视着tybalt的动作。tybalt整理得很仔细，但显然是不太常做这些事，两臂间抱着堆成一大团的床单与毛巾走来走去，脚步都显得笨拙，发红的鼻尖埋进布料里，金色的头发乱糟糟地翘着，在灯光下看起来格外暖和。

如果现在的情况不是他们被软禁，这几乎就是TYBALT想象中家的画面。

家……

TYBALT的思绪朦朦胧胧，而tybalt已经收拾完毕，走到他面前，低头要吻他。

TYBALT抬手放在tybalt胸前，短暂地阻拦了一下。tybalt立刻停下了动作。

“下一次是什么时候？什么时候会再叫醒我们？”

“我不知道。”tybalt低声说，“但是应该不会太久。我一直都在想着哥哥。”

“我们下次醒来之后，还是会在这里？”

tybalt安静了一会儿。“是。”

TYBALT闭起眼睛。片刻后他点了点头。他迎接了这个亲吻，咽下了使他入睡糖果。薄荷的味道弥漫进口腔，又很快随着意识远去了。

tybalt帮哥哥们打理完一切时已经到了夜深。他向门外走去，到了门旁时停留了几秒，又折返了回来。

他来到他们的床边。他把头贴在TYBALT胸前趴了一会儿，又绕到Tybalt那一侧，在床边的地板上坐了下来。他坐在Tybalt身边抱着膝盖缩成一团，把脸埋进手臂间。

他独自哭了一会儿。他拉过Tybalt搭在床边的手放到了自己头顶上。Tybalt没有醒，当然。他闭着眼向那只手心里蹭了蹭，就像Tybalt在轻轻抚摸他的头发。

这一晚他蜷缩着躺下，就这样在地板上睡了过去。

.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

这是一间卧室一样的房间，面积适中，整体宽敞，仅有的几件家具也尽职尽责地让这个空间看起来就像一个普通卧室：一张大号双人床，天鹅绒的床垫，一左一右两只床头柜，床的正对面是简易的衣柜，柜门上极不协调地挂着一个装饰相框，稍远的地方立着一个小冰箱，左边的墙壁上能看到连接中央空调的温度控制系统，旁边一扇磨砂的滑动门通向浴室。

但它们仍是无法掩盖这屋子过于冷清的事实，就像它一开始就不是为了做成卧室而设计，只是被临时改造成了这幅模样。

一个用于关着他们并且可以维持生活的场所。被软禁在里面的双胞胎甚至不知道弟弟是从什么时候开始准备这一切的。

也不是没有尝试过交涉与挣扎。但实际情况是除了在床上的时刻，tybalt很少与他们交流。他们的弟弟总是在性爱过后喂他们吃一些不同口味的糖果，里面注了药，来使他们快速陷入沉睡。他们猜想这些药物并不总是同一种，因为每次药效的持续时长不尽相同：有时需要tybalt用另一种糖果主动将他们唤醒，而在少数的一些时候，比如现在，他们会自己醒来，这意味着这一类药只能维持短暂的效果，差不多相当于正常的睡眠时间。

但这同时意味着tybalt至少几天之内不会出现。所以他们被允许自主清醒，不至于一直昏睡而无法进食。冰箱里的食物和饮品会在他们沉睡的时候被tybalt补充，而tybalt不回来的时候，也会在他们醒来之前将锁链放长，使他们的行动范围能覆盖到房间的大部分地方。

Tybalt坐在床边发呆。他不想吃东西，没有胃口，在TYBALT的劝说下麻木地下咽了一些，食不知味。tybalt并没有如他自己所说的那样很快就再一次露面，距离他上一次回来已经过了一个多星期——如果Tybalt没有记错。被关得时间长了见不着天日，对日期的判断也变得模糊。

“想他了吗。”TYBALT这样问他。

Tybalt没说是也没说不是。

但TYBALT半夜醒来，看到弟弟枕头上贴着眼睛的地方是湿的。

TYBALT去冲了个澡。他没法解开手腕上铐着的链条，只能拖着它进了浴室。他知道Tybalt也没有睡着，但还是放慢动作，尽量减少链条与地板的摩擦声。

花洒的水从他头顶上淋下来，把他的头发弄得湿透。他抬起手来把它们拢到脑后，手腕每动一下，链子就脆声一响，提醒着他此刻的处境。

他们会变成什么样？他们三个人。这事儿会发展成什么？他们被囚禁，与世隔绝，困在安置好的牢笼里，他们的世界里见不到任何其他东西。一切外界的信息都被阻隔，时间像停滞了一样使人窒息，无尽的空白要将他们逼疯。而日子一长，把他们栓起来的tybalt反而成了这密不透风的空间里的氧气，在无数难以忍受的漫长等待、昏昏沉沉的睡眠之后，那些疯狂的性爱仿佛是唯一的宣泄口、机会、变数，和某种苦涩的渴望。

这就是tybalt的目的吗？他们的弟弟到底想要什么？夺走他们的一切，使他们的世界里只剩下他自己，把他们锁住，变成他的人偶？

可是tybalt在乎他们。

那么是全情全意的占有？

TYBALT在遮住视线的水流中把脸埋进手里。他有时候会觉得自己已经开始不对劲。如果就此妥协，他偶尔会模糊地想，就此妥协会怎么样？不再挣扎，什么都不去想，任由tybalt把他们关一辈子，tybalt会像现在这样外出，但他总是会回来的。他们三个会一直这样在一起，可以一辈子互相拥抱，互相取暖……这会是一个家，即使畸形，但这会是一个他们三人的家，他们会照顾好tybalt……

他猛地伸手把水温调节扭到另一头，冷水刺激得他一个激灵。他使劲甩了甩脑袋，把乱七八糟的念头赶走。他关了花洒，仰头靠向身后的墙面。湿淋淋的头发披在肩上，发尾的水滴聚成弯曲细小的水柱从他身上滚落下来。他长时间倚在那里，直到身上的水都干得差不多了也没有动弹。

但是下一个星期tybalt还是没有出现。Tybalt明显地心神不宁，失魂落魄，TYBALT自己也日渐焦躁。这份焦躁不仅仅是因为他们的处境，他们更多地开始担心tybalt本身，自从他们被关在这里后，tybalt还从没有消失这么长时间。

到了第三个星期，一切如旧。tybalt依然没有回来的迹象。某一个晚上TYBALT看到Tybalt埋在被子里，肩膀因为吞咽眼泪而发抖。TYBALT抱着他入睡。

事情的变化发生在三天后的晚上。这间屋子突然响起了手机的铃声。双胞胎愣了几秒，面面相觑，他们之前并没有在这里翻找到任何通讯设备。

“是tybalt上一次留下来的。”Tybalt的声音在颤抖。他们迅速找到了声音的来源，拉开了右手边床头柜的抽屉，手机躺在里面，屏幕亮着光。

“哥哥。”

tybalt的声音从手机与Tybalt耳朵间的缝隙中透了过来。Tybalt的鼻子一酸。他深呼吸一口，冲TYBALT点了点头。

“你在哪？你……”Tybalt紧张，没有把握，“你还好吗？”

“开免提吧。”tybalt说，“我想您们了。”

“你在哪里？”Tybalt低声问，“你在做什么？”

“我在想哥哥。”

“发生了什么吗？”这一次TYBALT开口。

电话那头一个短暂的停顿。“没有。”

“tybalt，回来吧。”Tybalt试着迈进一步，“就算现在你关着我们——是的，你不想谈这个，我们暂时不讨论这个——我想说的是，就算现在是这样的情况，你依然是我们的弟弟。你明白我的意思吗？你可以对我们说，对我们倾诉，如果你愿意。我们可以像从前一样……”

“像从前一样？”tybalt的声音有点飘渺。

“像从前一样。”

tybalt沉默了一小会儿。“您还记得从前什么样子吗？”

“为什么这么说？我们……我们从前不是很好吗？tybalt，我们可以回去的，回到这些发生之前。”

对面传来一声轻笑，也像是失望的叹息。Tybalt分辨不出来，tybalt的声音在扬声器中不那么真切。“说来说去，您还是想劝我。”

“不是的，tybalt，我……”

“我们这么长时间没见了，说点别的，好不好？”tybalt打断他，带着一种不知是故作的还是真实的失望和闷闷的委屈，“我很想哥哥啊。您不想我吗。”

双胞胎对望了一眼。最终Tybalt先低下头来。

“我想你。”他对着手机轻轻地说，“我们很想你。”

电话的那一头安静了许久。“哥哥，”tybalt慢慢地叫他们，“很晚了。把灯关了吧，暗一点使人容易想象。”

“你想做什么？”TYBALT不死心地追问，“你真的不能先回来吗？”

“您都这么说了，我会回去的。但现在相信我，您会喜欢这个主意的。”tybalt循循善诱，“你们现在穿的什么，睡衣？还是平时的衣服？脱下来，好不好？不急，慢慢来。但是请脱下来，让我碰到您，我想碰碰您。”

“当然啦，”tybalt继续，“我现在离你们那么远。我看不到你们——我保证过这屋子里没有任何不该有的设备——不会知道你们在做什么。哥哥就坐着不动，听我一个人在电话里丢脸，我也不会知道。”tybalt听起来有些低落，“可我想和哥哥一起做。”

“我已经脱完了。哥哥看看我，关上灯。我就躺在你们中间。看看我，抱抱我，好吗？”

这一切都太荒诞了。tybalt困着他们，不见踪影，他们在黑暗里与tybalt——与tybalt的声音做爱。床垫并不那么散热，手机躺在他们的枕头之间，因为长时间的通话而发烫。tybalt的声音不断地从那里飘出来，夹带着时不时的喘息，TYBALT闭着眼睛，感到Tybalt正紧捏着他的肩膀。

“哥哥，放松，您感到我的手指了吗？您的身体熟悉我，我的手正划过您的背脊，我没有很快，因为您喜欢我这样抚摸您，是不是？”tybalt的声音遥远，仿佛陷在回忆里，“还有您的膝盖弯儿，我会我握住您的小腿，把您的腿稍稍折起来，您的膝盖的弧度也这么美，我用舌尖去舔舔您的膝窝，您的腿会突然颤一下，特别可爱。”

“哥哥，”声音又转向TYBALT，尽管没有实际看到，但TYBALT知道这次是在叫他，“您在照我说的做，对吗，碰他，碰我，就这样，您也感到我了，看，我就在您面前。”说着声音又换了方向，“哥哥，我要把手指放进去了，好吗。但我要先在您脊柱的尾部停一会儿，您那里特别敏感，您知道吗，我一捏那个地方，您就会蜷缩起来，像猫儿一样缩到我怀里。”

Tybalt呜咽了一声，身体猛地一缩。扬声器中tybalt也呻吟了出来：“是的，就像这样，您搂紧了我，您的身体可真烫。您想让我吻您。我打开您的嘴唇，就像哥哥们此刻在做的一样。你动一动，我会咬上您的肩膀，但我不会咬疼您，可能会有点急迫，”tybalt的呼吸声变得不规律，“可我在您身体里胡闹的时候您好像从来都不怕被粗暴对待似的，您流血了吗？疼吗？我可以进去吗？”

“我好像能看到你们在抱我亲我，虽然实际上看不到——我也关灯啦——可我觉得我身上都红了，想着现在和你们躺在一起我就很烫。哪里都很烫。哥哥，”tybalt听起来像是哭了，“我很难受，我很想您，我想念您抱着我得样子，想念您在我的后背抓出的痕迹，想念您只抓了一下又松手的样子，您还问我疼不疼，可您又没有地方借力，又抱住我的脑袋，亲吻我的头发，您抱得那么紧啊，好像我是您的世界一样，好像永远不会松手。”

TYBALT的肩膀湿了，他知道那是Tybalt的眼泪。“进来。”Tybalt咬着他的肩膀，“哥哥，听他的，进来。弟弟，弟弟……”

“我在，哥哥。我喜欢听您叫我。”

“您每次叫我我都很高兴，我想一直和您在一起啊，我拥有您，也被您拥有。”

tybalt顿了一顿，像梦呓一样。“ _您不要忘了我，您不要抛下我。_ ”

他的声音在扬声器里小了下去。TYBALT意识到了这是一个挂电话的预兆。“tybalt，等一等！”

可屏幕还是自动回到了初始界面。通话在这里被tybalt中断。

.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

tybalt回来得悄无声息。

Tybalt在半睡半醒间听到微弱的水声，猛地惊醒过来。他转过头，床上的另一个人也正看着他，这让他们同时了然了此时正在使用浴室的人是谁。Tybalt控制着自己的情绪，只在黑暗中抹了一把眼睛，扭开了床头灯。微光晕开，把tybalt挂在衣柜上的外套和衬衫照出了一些不合时宜的居家感，好像他只是去出了个差。

Tybalt发现自己并没有准备好腹稿。他的哥哥盯着那件外套出神，盯久了看起来就像若有所思。这让Tybalt没头没尾来了一句：“别怪他。”

TYBALT摇头。“我不会的。我只是在想今后要怎么办。”

“他这么久不回来，这不太对劲。即使放在现在也不太对劲。”Tybalt心烦意乱。“他有什么事情瞒着我们。”

TYBALT拎了一下手臂上的链子，像是个提醒。“他所有事情都瞒着我们。”

但Tybalt快速做了决定。“先解决当前的。他有心事。”

TYBALT点点头，不再说什么了。

水声渐小，周围重新陷入安静。Tybalt穿好衣服下床，等了一会儿又坐回床沿，胳膊压在膝盖上。太久了，快一个月没有见到弟弟对此时的他们来说已经太久了。他的心脏无可救药地紧缩成一团。他想抽烟，又甩掉这个没来由的念头，他转头看向TYBALT，TYBALT正一动不动地盯着浴室的门口。

但是浴室的门一直没开，水流的声音也没有再次响起。tybalt此时就在这扇门的后面，但里面安静得不正常。五分钟后Tybalt忍不了了，他和TYBALT对视了一眼，两人点了点头。

“tybalt，你还好吗？”他走上前敲了敲门。

里面没有回音。TYBALT直接拉开了门。浴室里水雾腾腾，热气还没有散去。他们的弟弟正躺在浴缸里，闭着眼睛，脑袋歪在浴缸的沿壁上，水漫过他的胸口。他的头发湿乎乎的，还在往下滴水，脸上透着些不太健康的浅色红晕，但表情平静，似乎只是因为浴室里的温度而发热。

Tybalt眼前一阵晕眩。他几乎是冲到了浴缸旁边。他慌张地把手覆盖在tybalt的胸口上，感到了起伏，才稍微松了一口气。他闻到了tybalt身上浓烈的酒味。他又摸了摸tybalt的额头，不算太烫，谢天谢地。

tybalt只是睡着了。确认了这一点后Tybalt冷静了一些，他晃了晃他，轻声喊他，又将他的身体抬高，试着把他捞出来，衬衫袖子被水浸透了。在他做这些的时候TYBALT已经去拿来了浴巾和毯子。

tybalt在这时短暂地醒来了。他的睫毛颤悠悠地晃动，眼睛在没散干净的水汽里颜色格外发浅，眼神透着点恍惚。他歪着头看着Tybalt，像没睡醒，接着突然露出一个微笑。

“哥哥。”tybalt叫了他一声，轻声细语，身体还躺着，就伸出胳膊去搂他的脖子。tybalt反常地把头拱到他的肩膀上，毛茸茸的湿头发在他的脖子旁来回蹭。

Tybalt立刻眼睛发酸。他想也没想，迎着tybalt的胳膊紧紧抱住了他。之前酝酿的所有问题和谈话都在一瞬间被抛到了九霄云外。他低着头用力搂着tybalt，贴着他的脸，水温和tybalt身体的温度一起向他涌来。他把眼里的湿汽挤出去，安慰地抚摸tybalt的后背。

“怎么了？”Tybalt低声问，“什么事情不开心？”

tybalt发出了两声模糊的声音。

“你喝醉了。起来去屋里睡，好吗？在这里会着凉的。”

tybalt没再出声。Tybalt向下看去，tybalt靠在他身上又睡着了。Tybalt亲了亲他的额头，把他的身体抬起，TYBALT走上前，小心地用浴巾把他裹住，将他打横抱了起来。

他们费了一番功夫才把tybalt在床上安顿好。胳膊上的链条使他们行动很不方便。他们把tybalt身上擦干，又怕手臂的晃动使链条打到tybalt身上。tybalt一直没有醒，他醉得厉害，也睡得很沉。他们不知道tybalt回来前喝了多少酒，酒精的味道久久弥漫。这只让Tybalt更加心乱如麻。

“他没事，从身体上来说。他只是喝醉了。”TYBALT说，“你看看你的气色，你现在像那个酒精中毒的。”

Tybalt抬起头，又摇摇头，他发现他的哥哥也并没有比他好到哪里去。卧室的灯光亮度被调到最低，仍是在tybalt的头发上盖了一层暖洋洋的金黄。TYBALT已经给他围上了睡衣，动作小心地把他放进被子里。此时tybalt躺在床上，呼吸轻浅，脑袋陷进卡其色的枕头中间，看上去脆弱又无害。

Tybalt坐在床边，心事重重，一言不发，一直握着tybalt的手。TYABLT走过去，把他揽进怀里，Tybalt靠在哥哥胸前。

“哥哥。”Tybalt低语了一句。他并没有要说什么。

TYBALT搂着他，他们安静了一会儿。

“你在想什么？”TYBALT问。

“我不知道。”

TYBALY拍了拍他的肩膀，把他拉起来，带他走到房间的另一头。停下后TYBALT转头看了一眼床上。

“这样下去不是办法。”最终TYBALT说。

“你有什么想法？”

“他睡着了。而我们现在的活动范围很大。”TYBALT拽了拽手上的链条，“你猜他的衣服口袋里可能有什么？”

Tybalt的眼睛瞪大了些，随后又皱起了眉头。TYBALT犹豫了片刻，还是把话说完：“这或许是我们唯一的机会。”

Tybalt脸色煞白。“什么的机会？”

“逃脱的机会。自救的机会。救他的机会。”

“你是说找到钥匙，把这些锁打开。然后呢？然后你想怎么做？把他一个人这样留在这里吗？”

“这里是他的地盘，Tybalt，这间屋子，门，链条，锁，全都是他打造的，他可以任意进出，而我们不能。我们甚至都不知道这里在什么地方！我们可以回来找他，在弄清了情况之后，我们当然要再回来见他……”

“你为什么在发抖，哥哥？”Tybalt问。

TYBALT咬紧嘴唇，没有再说话。他的金色长发垂下来，遮住了他半边脸。

Tybalt走上前。“你要哭了。”他拨开TYBALT的头发，摩挲着他的眼角，“你其实也不想离开，是不是？”

TYBALT在他的抚摸下闭起了眼睛。他的表情绝望又释然。

“所以，不。”Tybalt望向床上，缓慢地垂下了头，“我们现在不走。我们不离开他。”

tybalt在半夜开始做噩梦。Tybalt立刻就醒了，他看到TYBALT也迅速坐了起来。他们本来也没有真正睡着。TYBALT再次打开床头灯，Tybalt俯身去看弟弟的情况。tybalt的眼睛紧紧闭着，身体发颤，脑袋在枕头上来回转动。他的呼吸越来越快，额头全都是汗，表情痛苦，嘴里发出含糊不清的呜咽。

“tybalt，醒醒。”Tybalt喊他，摇了摇他的肩膀。

tybalt没有醒，他被噩梦困住了。他动得更剧烈，眼泪顺着眼角涌出来。“哥哥……”tybalt在梦里喃喃地哭着，不停地叫唤。

Tybalt的眼眶一下子红了。TYBALT更用力地把tybalt抱起来。“我们在这里。”他提高了一点声音。“睁开眼睛，tybalt，睁开眼睛。”

tybalt突然睁眼坐了起来。他发出一声惊恐的吸气，整个身子晃了几晃。他大口喘气，冷汗直流，眼睛瞪得大大的，瞳孔不停地颤抖。

Tybalt小心地靠近。“做噩梦了吗？”

tybalt没有回答，他在瑟瑟发抖，甚至把自己缩了缩。Tybalt向他伸出手去他也没有靠过来，只是惊魂未定地看着他，目光慌乱又虚弱，在他们脸上来回游移。

Tybalt的胸口像被拧紧了。tybalt自从把他们关起来后还没有露出过这种神情。Tybalt知道这是这么长时间以来又一个难以复制的机会，他们或许能在tybalt变得脆弱的时候问出一些东西：为什么，发生了什么，这里是什么地方，什么时候放他们走。他看了一眼TYBALT，在TYBALT眼里看到了同样的犹豫。TYBALT也在等他的意思。

结果已经显而易见。Tybalt在内心发出深深的叹息。他们谁也做不到。他们不能。

“没事了。别怕。”Tybalt伸着手，向弟弟的方向更靠近了些。“没事了。无论你梦到了什么。那只是一个梦。”

tybalt盯着他看了一会儿，看上去正在缓慢地回过神来。Tybalt冲他微笑了一下，又摸了摸他的脸，手腕上的链条随着这个动作发出脆生生的声响。

tybalt向声音的来源暼了一眼，不知道在想什么，突然直起身来。他捧着Tybalt的脸直直地看去，手上有点用力，眼睛在晕黄的灯光里幽蓝无波，一眨不眨，像要仔仔细细把他的样貌记住一样。

Tybalt愣愣地看着他的举动。tybalt什么也没说，同样的动作又对TYBALT做了一遍。之后他松开手，下了床，沉默地来到一扇抽屉前。他有点摇晃，像是仍未完全醒酒。他取出一卷纱布，又回到床前。他拉过Tybalt被铐住的手腕，掏出一个电子钥匙摆弄了几下，咬合的金属立刻向两边弹开了，底下的皮肤裸露了出来，长时间的禁锢使那里布满了摩擦的红痕，深深浅浅，边缘处泛着发紫的淤青。

tybalt低着头问：“疼吗？”

Tybalt抓住了tybalt给他包纱布的手，看也没看自己的手腕，只是盯着tybalt的眼睛。“到底发生了什么，你还好吗？能告诉我们吗？”

tybalt沉默不答，继续给Tybalt的手腕缠纱布。他仔细地将纱布系好，动作缓慢得像怕弄疼他，系完后又毫不犹豫地将铐锁拉过来。啪嗒一声，这一次金属的环面铐在了纱布上。

“您刚刚有机会的。”tybalt的表情露出遗憾。

“你在试探我吗？”Tybalt声音发颤，心头冰凉，但仍是说了下去，“这不是我今晚的第一个机会。因为我在担心你，我们很担心你。”

“您不需要担心。”tybalt托起他的脸，手指划过他的黑眼圈，认真地注视他，“我不在的这几个星期，您是不是都没有休息好？”

tybalt看上去很难过，闭上眼睛低头来吻他。Tybalt没有推开他——只为着tybalt这个悲切的神情他就无法推开他。tybalt吻得柔软又深切，他感到tybalt正托住他的头，把他慢慢放下。舌尖有了甜味，是糖果的味道，Tybalt感到身体迅速瘫软了下去，tybalt的声音变得遥远：“睡吧，哥哥。好好睡一觉。”

他徒劳地看向弟弟，不知道自己失去意识前有没有哭。

看着tybalt给自己包纱布，TYBALT没有说一句话，任由tybalt拖着自己的手腕来回动。

“您怕我吗，哥哥？”tybalt垂着脑袋，“您知道我没有对他怎么样。我只是让他睡着了。像以前一样。”

“我知道。”TYBALT说，“你不会对他怎么样。你爱他。”

“我也爱您。”

TYBALT沉默了片刻。“为什么？”他问，“你说暂时不会放了我们，我们也不想逼你；你不想谈这整件事，不想听我们劝，我们就也尽量不提。你是我们的弟弟啊，我们愿意等，想着或许什么时候你会愿意和我们谈谈心事。可是为什么要这样伤他的心？你这么久没有回来，这么久啊。我们被关在这里什么也不知道。我们很担心你。我们很想念你。我们很难受。连给他一个解释也不行吗？他才见了你不到一晚上，你就让他睡下去。你是不是又要走了？下一次又是什么时候？接下来我也会沉睡过去，是不是？”

tybalt的动作静止了。良久后他问：“您恨我吗？”

TYBALT苦笑了一下。“我们永远不可能恨你。”

“您怎么能确定这一点呢？你们会不会慢慢讨厌我？”tybalt像在不停地追问一样，“你们会吗？一直这样下去，是不是总有一天会？”

“不会的，tybalt，这不会的。”TYBALT有点惊慌无措，“你为什么不相信我们？”

tybalt仿佛没听到他说什么，只是走到衣柜前脱下睡衣，穿上回来时的衣服。衬衫，夹克，裤子，靴子，他把它们一件一件穿好，又走回TYBALT身前。他从腰带的皮套上解下一柄匕首，拔了出来，刀刃冲着自己，将刀柄塞进TYBALT手中。

TYBALT难以置信地睁大眼睛，tybalt温存地看着他。

“在任何你们想要重获自由的时候。可以用它对我动手，我绝不会反抗。任何时候。”

“不！”TYBALT嘴唇发抖，“你在想什么？你以为我们会做什么？”

tybalt只是继续说：“但哥哥们不能用它伤害自己。这是绝对的底线。”

tybalt这样说着，俯身向TYBALT的嘴唇吻去。TYBALT像是失去了反应能力，tybalt搂着他持续着这个吻，直到药效开始发作。

TYBALT的手垂了下去。匕首落下来撞击在地面上，在安静的屋子里发出清晰的声响。

.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

一切仿佛又回到了原点，在那之后事情没有出现什么转机。

之前tybalt用药物与凌乱不堪的性爱控制他们，如今它们发生的频率明显减少，但tybalt与他们的交流并没有变得更多。手腕上的链子也没有被缩短，现在他们大部分时间是清醒着的，并可以自主行动，但tybalt已经很少在他们醒着的时候出现。

tybalt总是在半夜回来，不声不响地爬上床，钻进被子，把头埋在里面，像一个流浪儿躲进桥洞里。他孤独地缩在他们中间睡觉，离他们很近又很远，尽管他们就在他身边。

他们只是从一个僵局陷入了另一个僵局。

匕首的事情谁也没再提起。tybalt大概是在等着他们动作，而Tybalt醒来后的第一件事就把它锁进了抽屉深处。那天Tybalt沉默了一整天，弟弟设想他们用弄伤他的方式来打破现状，这似乎让Tybalt深受伤害，TYBALT与他说话他也只是回应寥寥。

但是担忧还是无法忍耐。他们在很多次tybalt把自己埋起来时去搂他。tybalt没有拒绝，他们身体就贴在一起。双胞胎并没有为此感到尴尬，好像他们三个生来就应该是这个姿势，骨骼是为了彼此拥抱而长成如今的形状。

tybalt入睡后金黄色的脑袋就沉沉地靠在他们其中一个的肩膀上。每到这时候双胞胎基本是整夜不睡的。Tybalt发现tybalt只要被他们搂着睡，做噩梦的次数就会极大减少。他们一直抱着他，在他发抖的时候摸摸他，tybalt就会很快平静下来。这也使Tybalt直到清晨才迷迷糊糊地睡着。又不知过了多久，tybalt醒来前无意识地乱动，手搭上了他的腰，头发蹭在他下巴上和脸上，温热的呼吸窜进他耳朵里。

Tybalt彻底清醒了。他的手紧紧攥着床单，用力过度，手背上血管的脉络绷直浮起。他十分清楚此时被唤起欲望是多么地不合时宜——上帝啊，多么可悲，多么糟糕——可他的身体只是更努力地折磨他。

他想念他的弟弟，想念他们被关起来之前的日子，想念弟弟与他说话的样子，想念弟弟还会向他坦露心迹的时刻，一起生活的细节，极为偶尔的微笑……即使在他们被铐起来后的现在，他也无可救药地想念弟弟的每一次出现，担心他下一次会不会完好无损地出现，甚至想念那些混乱的性爱，那些肌肤相贴，亲吻与汗湿，被折腾到顶峰又被拖延的晕眩，漫长的渴望，极乐的疼痛。尽管现在的处境让他感到悲哀，充满焦虑、伤心与不解，但他无法欺骗自己的心。

糟透了。这一切都糟透了。

但Tybalt藏得很好。tybalt在回来过夜两三次之后才注意到了Tybalt的克制，他眨了眨眼睛，二话没说就翻身压向他，当他的手用了点力气按住Tybalt的敏感点时Tybalt差点叫出声音来。

“哥哥，您可真是……”tybalt叹了一口气，“我如果没发现，您就宁愿忍到天荒地老也不肯对我说吗？”

当天tybalt结结实实上了他三次，又玩起了最开始的花样，把TYBALT也拉了进来。很快tybalt就发现忍耐的不止Tybalt一个，TYBALT的身体反应也出卖了他。tybalt用上了手边的全部道具，把两个哥哥翻来覆去地折腾，让他们射得一片狼藉。最后Tybalt瘫软在TYBALT怀里，浑身滚烫，两眼失神，连出声都没了力气，tybalt自己也累得脱力，倒在TYBALT身上很快就睡了过去。TYBATL抱着两个弟弟，长长的头发垂在他们脸颊旁。

醒来后tybalt又不在房间里。Tybalt自嘲地笑了笑，他认真地考虑起下一次向tybalt要一盒烟。他给自己披上衬衫，转头却看到了不远处桌子上放着一个小玻璃瓶，里面是颜色各异的颗粒状糖果。

一时间他没能理解tybalt的用意——因为他太熟悉这糖果了。“这是……”他走过去，拿起瓶子，“他就把这个放在这？”

“显然他并不担心这一点。”TYBATL耸耸肩，“反正我们也不会对他下药。”

Tybalt回到床边坐下，盯着地面，瓶子在他手里来回转，糖果磕在玻璃上发出零星的声响。

“他现在在哪儿？”Tybalt问，“会不会就在这层天花板上面？我们这里是什么地方？地下建筑还是地上？”

“看起来他并不打算让我们知道。”

“这会持续到什么时候？这么继续下去……我们三个会变成什么样？”

“我不知道。”TYBALT轻声重复，“我不知道。我想过这个问题。我甚至想过如果我们就此彻底随他去，会怎么样？任由他这样下去，不去刺激他，我们就一直按他的意思被他关着，等他回来……会更好还是更坏？是的，这太扭曲了，可是……我不知道。”

Tybalt沉默不语。

“你有没有一种感觉，”过了一会儿后TYBALT似乎想到了什么，犹豫着开口，“他先是给了我们一把匕首，又把这些药就这么放在我们眼前。”TYBALT顿了顿，“我有时候会觉得，他是不是在希望我们反击？还是这一切都是考验？”

Tybalt脸色立刻变得苍白。“不能做。”他冲口而出，“不要刺激他。”

“我不会。”TYBALT神情黯然，“我不会做让你们两个任何一个伤心的事。”

tybalt再一次回来了。而这一次他脸上带着明显的擦伤。他看起来瘦了些，黑眼圈又深又浓。他对自己脸上的伤只字不提，没多说什么就直接上了床，把Tybalt按倒在身下，俯身就要去吻他。那块结了血痂的擦痕在Tybalt眼前晃动成模糊的暗红色影子。

积压许久的情绪仿佛突然迸发，Tybalt觉得自己不能忍受——他没法对这个视而不见。tybalt的手缠住他的腰，他伸手去推开弟弟，挣扎着坐起来。tybalt的眼睛闪了闪，没有继续动作，任由他推开。TYBALT在一旁张开嘴想问什么，可是tybalt只是伸出手指抵在TYBALT的嘴唇上。

“嘘。”他手指插进TYBALT的长发里摸了摸，“我不想回答问题。”

“可是你受伤了！”Tybalt叫道，“我们在这里纵容你，顺着你，你出去就把自己弄成这个样子？你到底在做什么，你到底在瞒着我们什么？”

“我们不谈这个。”tybalt幽幽的眼睛被昏暗的灯光照出一些冷硬，“离天亮还有些时间。我们可以一起睡一晚，一如既往；或者我现在也可以离开。”

“我们只是这个作用吗，弟弟？你不由分说把我们关起来，我们要么做你的床伴，要么就被你留在这里，等你哪天有心情了再回来和我们睡一觉？只是这样吗？”

“弟弟！”TYBALT喊了一声。但不是冲着tybalt。

Tybalt也像愣住了似的。他慢慢闭上了嘴。

tybalt看了他一会儿。“你们有第三种选择。”tybalt站起身来，把衣服整理好，“我给了你们武器。”

他深深看了他们一眼，没再说什么，离开了房间。电子门锁咬合的声音像是被放大了好几倍。Tybalt站立许久，又缓缓坐下来，把头埋进了手臂中。他把眼泪擦在胳膊上，不再克制哭泣带来的肩膀起伏。

tybalt脸上的伤似乎使Tybalt改变了想法。在这之前，他的一切行动都以不去刺激tybalt为前提，不是为了自己，而是为了让tybalt感到安全。tybalt把他们囚禁起来，有什么东西在弟弟心里失控，Tybalt只想去抚平它。尽管事实是他们是被禁锢着无法脱身的那一方，可他仍然不愿意让tybalt产生一丁点会被抛下的错觉，为此他放弃了那唯一一次去tybalt衣服里找钥匙的机会。

但tybalt受伤之后事情的性质就变得完全不同。这一次是脸上的轻伤，下一次又会是什么？

“我们要想想办法。”Tybalt用凉水抹了一把脸。

TYBALT无声地点头。

他们开始（再一次地）研究这个房间的构造。门太远，链条的长度到不了那里，他们甚至没有近距离见过门锁，只知道是电路控制开合；浴室的通风口过高，浴缸和床头柜的高度起不到帮助作用；冰箱内部的线路板可以拆卸，但元件加起来数量有限，需要计算着物尽其用；之前tybalt与他们通话时留下的手机还在这里，但电量早已耗尽；至于tybalt给他们的匕首，Tybalt碰也没碰，TYBALT也就绝口不提。

太少了，可用的工具太少，手铐又让他们受限太多。用于储物的衣柜里也没有什么新发现。Tybalt烦躁地关上衣柜的门，他一无所获，目光在柜门的装饰相框上没有意义地停留着。

“我一直就觉得这个相框有些，怎么说好呢，”TYBALT顺着他的目光看去，发出一声干涩的苦笑，“没有必要。他把我们关起来，还用得着营造一点居家卧室的氛围吗。”

Tybalt皱了皱眉，他原地站了片刻，伸手把相框翻了过来。他愣住了。

相框背后的夹板不自然地鼓起，因为夹着一层厚度可观的东西而无法完全扣紧。双胞胎对望一眼，快速打开夹板，一叠照片挤出来，掉进了Tybalt手里。

“这是我们从前的照片吗？”Tybalt睁大眼睛。他将它们一张一张翻动，照片一共九张，是tybalt与他们两人各自的自拍合影，画面中tybalt的脸比现在稚嫩不少，而他们两人的容貌几乎没有变化，又因为是双胞胎的缘故一模一样，唯一能将他们区分开来的只有发型。

“这是多久前的照片了？”TYBALT喃喃地说，“我都不记得是什么时候拍的了。”他翻看着，嘴边不经意浮起淡淡的笑容，像短暂地忘记了自己的处境，“tybalt那个时候可真青涩，就是个刚长大的孩子。”

Tybalt的手指轻轻摩挲着它们。“他为什么把它们放在这里？”

“他还念着从前。”TYBALT想了想，低声安慰，“或许事情还没有到无可挽回的地步。”

但Tybalt没有感到轻松多少。他隐约觉得没有这么简单。他机械地翻着照片，动作很慢，也不知道自己想要找些什么，只是像强迫症那样反反复复。

“没有。”他突然说，“一张也没有。”

“什么？”

“我们两个。”Tybalt转过身来，指了指他们自己，“你和我。没有一张里有你和我同时出现。”

TYBALT愣了一下。Tybalt把照片铺在床上分成两部分。

“左边的是只有他和你的。右边的只有他和我。”Tybalt的声音有点不稳，“这正常吗？我不记得我们什么时候分开过。和你一起拍的这些里，他看起来年龄还要小一些，和我一起的就大一些，可是没有一张我们三个人同时出现……”

TYBALT伸出手止住了他的话头，惊疑不定。“你知道你这话听起来像什么吗。”

Tybalt咬了咬嘴唇。

“听起来像我们曾经没有同时存在过。”Tybalt最终说了下去。“有你出现的时候就没有我，反过来也是同样。”

TYBALT后退了两步坐回床上。他脸色很差。“你记得这些是什么时候拍的吗？”

“我不记得。”Tybalt抵住眉心，像自言自语，又像自我说服，“这些都只是自拍！打开手机，按下，完成，一次用不了半分钟。而且都已经是这么多年之前了。不可能每张都记得的。”

“他把这些照片放在这里，是有意要让我们看到。”TYBALT混乱地说，“不管他自己有没有我们三个人一起的照片，他只放了这些……他留下来的每一样东西都是有目的的。”

Tybalt摒住了呼吸。他突然快步走到床头柜边，他取过那个装着糖果的小玻璃瓶。

“我要试试这个。”他突兀地说，“如果他留在这里的东西都有目的，那这个一定也有。”他快速打开瓶盖，倒出一颗，把瓶子塞进TYBALT手里。他动作战栗但坚决。“如果药效发作，我睡下去了，用其他颜色的塞进我嘴里。排着试，直到叫醒我为止。”

他在TYBALT阻止之前就将糖吞了下去。水果的香气在舌根停留了片刻，他闭着眼睛等待，他感到TYBALT扶住了他的肩膀。

什么也没有发生。他没有倒下，没有睡着，没有四肢无力。

他的预感得到了证实。

Tybalt睁开眼睛，TYBALT不等他提出再试一次，已经挑出不同颜色的吞了三颗。漫长的五分钟后，TYBALT把瓶子放回原处，Tybalt觉得心脏坠到了胃里。

这只是普通的糖。

“我们在做什么？”TYBALT眼神空洞，力气尽失，“他控制着一切。那么长的时间里他决定我们是睡着还是清醒，他让我们把这一切和他的糖果联系起来。可实际上这一瓶东西没有任何药效。那他怎么让我们睡下的？催眠，暗示？他对我们做了什么？”他又惨淡地笑了笑，“现在甚至连这一点也是他有意让我们发现的。他想告诉我们什么？故意给了我们武器，又让我们认识到还是任由他摆布比较省力？”

“别说了。”Tybalt打断他，有气无力，虚弱得仿佛溺水，“别说了。”他无助地抬起头，却看到TYBALT眼里蓄满了泪水。

tybalt再次露面时匆匆忙忙。他脸上的血痕淡了许多，只剩一点浅浅的印记，但头发胡乱支棱着，看上去已经很久没有打理。他仍然耷拉着眉毛，此时这神情竟让他显得有些狼狈。

他径直来到他们身前，拉过他们的手腕，细致地检查那块皮肤上被铐锁摩擦出的淤痕。他缓缓抚摸Tybalt的手腕，抬到嘴边吻了吻，就像上一次的不欢而散从未发生。他准备把锁解开，似乎是想再换一次纱布。但Tybalt猛然把手向后一扯。tybalt松了手，眼睛眨了眨。

“这一切到底是为了什么？”Tybalt直视着他。

tybalt只是垂下眼睛。“您生气了吗。”

“你把我们锁起来，你自己回来时状态一次比一次更糟；你故意留下一星半点的东西让我们自己去发现，是为了让我们离真相更近还是更远？你对我们做了什么，你自己又在做什么？”

Tybalt没有得到回答。这会儿tybalt看上去一点也不像掌控一切的样子了。tybalt的眼眶红了，声音也变得细小。“您讨厌我了吗。”

可这一句话就让Tybalt溃不成军。

酸涩在心头绝望地翻涌。即使被欺瞒了这么多，此刻他仍想把弟弟抱进怀里。我很担心你，我没有生气，我不讨厌你，我不会丢下你。想对他倾诉，想给他保证。可是这不会好。

Tybalt强忍着没有退缩。“告诉我原因。”他强硬地说，“所有这一切的原因。你在外面做什么，为什么会受伤。不要说什么是为了保护我们。我不接受。”

tybalt抬头来，他笑了笑。他上前一步，虔诚地捧起Tybalt的脸。

“您知道吗，这是您被关起来后第一次这么和我说话。这让您看起来有生机了许多。”

他的手珍重地在Tybalt头发上划过，柔和，留恋，又极尽珍惜。那是一个爱人的抚摸。tybalt在抚摸间低语。“您不会知道我有多么想念您。这么多年，每天每夜。”

Tybalt被迷惘和悲伤同时淹没。他不明白，他听不懂，但仅仅是tybalt凄苦的神情就已经使他心如刀绞。“我就在这里。我一直在啊。我们不是一直在一起吗？你在担心什么？”

tybalt只是摇头。他再一次拉起Tybalt的手腕。“您这里真的要处理一下了。”他说，“让我帮您。您睡一觉，醒来后一切都会好的。”

Tybalt心凉了半截。这个次次上演的戏码又要来了。tybalt仿佛也对他们已经发现了糖果的真相心知肚明，连拿它们来掩饰也省了。Tybalt眼看着弟弟把手伸过来，手掌落在他的眼睑上方。

他感到弟弟手心的温度。tybalt的手从他的眼皮处向下抚摸。

Tybalt的眼睛不敢置信地放大。tybalt要怎么做？怎么做到的？

可他什么答案都没有得到，他只看到了tybalt的手指，意识就在瞬间沉入黑暗。

TYBALT眼睁睁看着这一切发生。这么近的距离他也没看清tybalt做了什么，Tybalt倒了下来，毫无知觉地落在tybalt身上。

TYBALT突然冲过来抓住tybalt的胳膊，把他的手翻了过来，手掌朝外。tybalt没有任何反抗。

那上面什么也没有。

TYBALT感到血液冰凉。

“别怕，哥哥，”tybalt握了握他的手。“您很快就会知道。”

tybalt将睡着的Tybalt放在床上。Tybalt手腕上的链条啪地一声弹开了。tybalt摩挲着那块红痕累累的皮肤，从口袋里掏出什么东西拿在手里——像刀片，又像激光笔，TYBALT不知道那究竟是什么——突然手起刀落，将Tybalt手腕的皮肤整个割了下来。

TYBALT弯腰捂住了嘴。

像一个物品，一具器具，他双胞胎弟弟的一块皮肤就这样被取了下来。呕吐感在胃里翻江倒海，他四肢发软。他挣扎着推开tybalt，扑倒在Tybalt身前。

Tybalt一动不动，双眼紧闭，完全没有一丁点反应。TYBALT颤抖着去摸他皮肤切面的创口，创面平整，血液渗出又扩散开来，皮下组织开了一个与创面大小同样的洞，精密的人工血管交错着横贯在内，神经与纤维穿插成网，蜿蜒排列的晶片像珍珠的碎片埋入其中，闪烁着触目惊心的微光。

TYBALT浑身发抖，脸上没有一丝血色。他的手脚不听使唤。他费力地抬起胳膊，颤颤巍巍抚摸Tybalt的脸，从脸颊触碰到胸前，手心覆盖上他的心脏。

砰，砰。那里在跳动。撞击着他的掌心，轻柔地、缓慢地在胸腔里跳动。

它在跳，它如此逼真。

“这个也是人造的？”TYBALT的声音听不出情绪。

“是。”tybalt诚实地回答。

“全都是机器？”

“是。”

“你把他关了吗。之前也一直都是这样做的？”

“是休眠。身体上没有开关。这只是……一个程序指令。”

“我也是吗？”

tybalt没有马上回答。TYBALT抬起头，他的眼睛已经湿了，但他只是平静地看着tybalt，又问了一遍，“我也是吗？”

tybalt沉默了片刻。“是。”

TYBALT仍然在看着他。TYBALT继续等待着。

tybalt微微垂下目光，像是知道他在等什么。

“我不是。”tybalt最终说。

TYBALT深深闭起眼睛。他点了点头。有眼泪淌到了下巴上，他抬手抹了抹脸。

“所以我们并不……并不真的是兄弟。那你原本是什么人？是我们的主人吗？”

“不是！不是的！”tybalt的声音突然变高，他几乎是在尖叫，“我不是你们的主人！我不是，现在不是，曾经也不是！”

他剧烈地否认，情绪激动，看上去歇斯底里。他身体站不稳似地晃了几晃，随后他一下子跪坐到地上，捂住眼睛，崩溃一样哭了起来。“我不要，”他哭叫着，“我不要做你们的主人！”

TYBALT为这个反应愣住了。他混乱又迷茫，可还是来到tybalt身前。tybalt哭得很伤心，就像长久堆积起来的苦闷与难过被撞得地动山摇，坍塌雪崩。TYBALT搂住他，抚摸他的背脊，因为慌乱而不得要领。他摸摸他的后背，又摸摸他的后脑勺，像哄一个悲伤不已又词不达意的小孩子。

tybalt拽紧他衬衫的衣角，伏在他身上抽泣，过了好久才平息，慢慢抬起头来。

“你还好吗？”TYBALT捏着他的肩膀。

tybalt抹了抹眼睛，没有回答。“您的手腕那里也需要换一块。”他轻声宣告上一个话题的结束，“直接卸掉您会疼。我需要把您也休眠。”

会疼。TYBALT在心里苦笑了一下。他当然知道会疼。那些扭曲疯狂的性爱；他无能力为的囚禁；弟弟的每一次消失与隐瞒。他没有一次不在疼。多么令人惊叹的制造技术。如果他今天之前对自己的所有认知都是假的，tybalt又有什么必要把这些机能做得如此逼真？

“告诉我你到底想要什么？”可TYBALT仍是在休眠之前抬起手为他擦干眼角，“你费这么大周章布置这一切，你想要什么？我们能给你吗？”

“我不知道。”tybalt笑得非常孤独。“这句话是真的。”

TYBALT没有来得及消化这句话带来的疼痛。

他的意识迅速远去，快到他措手不及。等他再次醒来时，Tybalt已经清醒，目光正直勾勾地盯着手腕。那里仍铐着链条，皮肤完好无损，红痕消失，全然看不出人工的痕迹。

他转头看自己的手腕也是同样。

“我有不好的预感。”Tybalt突然开口，看上去气色很糟。

TYBALT没有马上接话。Tybalt也知道了吗？知道了多少？还是只是有了一些猜测？TYBALT不清楚。他下意识寻找房间里有没有tybalt回来过的迹象，又猛然想到如果Tybalt和他是一前一后地醒来，那么这次的休眠很可能是定时的。

TYBALT的心沉了下来。按以往的经验，如果他们被设定定时醒来，这意味着tybalt短时间内不会回来。可是诸多问题和谜团远没有解决。他知道了部分真相，但也仅仅是部分。这究竟要怎么收场？tybalt打不打算让Tybalt知道他不是人类？他自己又应不应该让Tybalt知道？

但他没有足够多的时间去考量。一声不寻常的重响从外面轰然传来，像敞开的门被强风重重拍在墙上。TYBALT和弟弟面面相觑，在此之前他们从未在这一墙之隔的外围听到过声音。

紧接着他们视线所及之处的这扇门悄然滑开了。

外面的光亮笔直地透了进来，与以往每一次的一闪而过都不同。光亮长久地照射在那一方地面上，清晰得仿佛不真实。门没有再次闭合。双胞胎屏住呼吸，可他们并没有等到来人，只有什么东西跌落的声响清晰可闻，那是身体与地面撞击的闷声，随后血液的味道畅通无阻地飘进了门内。

一张电子卡片一样的东西贴着地面滑了进来，缓慢如同千斤重，最终停在了链条长度的范围之外。

门外传来一声虚弱的叹息。

血的气味越来越浓。TYBALT觉得自己快站立不住。

“tybalt！”他和Tybalt不约而同地喊出来。他看到身旁的Tybalt全身发抖。

“这是打开锁链的钥匙。对不起，我没力气把它扔到那么远了，”tybalt的声音若有若无，“也没力气站起来了。但我已经提前设定了程序，在我死后——我的心脏停止跳动的那一刻，它会自动打开，那时你们就自由了。”

“不，不！”Tybalt发疯一样扯着那条禁锢住他的金属，可固定在墙上的那一端纹丝不动，他的手腕与铐锁处重重摩擦，深深卡了进去，刚换好的皮肤渗出血来，顺着胳膊向下流，“你伤到哪里了？有力气叫急救吗，给自己叫什么人来，好吗，求你了，求你了。不，不……”

tybalt就像没听到Tybalt在说什么，只是在微弱的喘息中吃力地说：“所有模块，限制解除。”

.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“提伯尔特。”

“……”

“你是提伯尔特。”

“我是提伯尔特。”

“这是你的名字。”

“名字。”

“很好。”

“我的名字。”

“是的。你的名字。你很聪明，我的孩子。你的进程中似乎出现了某种特质，我无从判断这对你将是好是坏……但我会照看你的。”

提伯尔特眨眨眼睛。这是他对他的制造者、主人、白发苍苍的科学家的第一个记忆。

但提伯尔特对这位博学老人的记忆并不太多。并不是因为科学家去世后那漫长、孤独的时光使他忘记——他从不忘记。所有的画面、声音、空气中的气味、尝试过的食物的味道、与物体接触的触感，全部通过眼球中的光屏与身体各部位的传感器一丝不落地吸收进他脑中的储存器，比任何人类的记忆都要安全与牢固。

只是提伯尔特与他相处的时日太短。他记得对方与另一些人争吵的时刻，年迈的科学家像一位保护者站在他身前，愤怒地宣布不会把他交给他们，使他成为小白鼠一样的实验品。

提伯尔特在当时甚至不清楚这是什么意思。可他感到了担忧，并不是替自己。他认为能落到自己身上的最坏情况不过是被拆解、销毁，就像人们对待一件损坏了的机器那样，就像他从未被制造过。可老人只是孤身一人。

最终他们搬到了地球的另一端。老人隐姓埋名，教提伯尔特如何生活，晚年的时光过得还算安详。他在去世前躺在床上，握着提伯尔特的手对他说：“我很抱歉让你经历这些。”

“我认为你拥有某种潜质，它在你的运行阶段中偶然发生……它可能会使你有全新的体验，也可能永远不会被触发。它可能会让你受伤与难过——如果这在将来发生了，我的孩子，我很抱歉；它也可能会让你获得一些由衷的喜悦。

“我们都无法衡量未知。可我还是希望你活下去，并且有一天可以拥有让你自己满意的定义……如果你愿意。”

这一天提伯尔特失去了他的主人。

最开始他并不知道要做什么。他的主人希望他活下去，他就让自己这么运行了下去。第一年他在空荡荡的房子里、院子和工作室里漫无目的地游荡。他按照以往的起居时间起床，洗漱，做早饭，把两人份的早餐减少成一人份的。尽管并不需要进食，他还是延续了他们从前一日三餐的习惯。吃完早餐，他在沙发上干坐两小时。他来到院子里剪树枝，修剪杂草与灌木。一小时后他又回到沙发上。之后是午餐。下午他走进工作室，整理工具与零件，打扫每个机械表面与墙角的灰尘。晚餐。整理厨房。院子里坐一会儿。星空的光亮映进他的人造虹膜。洗澡。睡觉。第二天早晨再次醒来。

三个月后，院子里再也没有一处不平整的枝杈可以修剪。四个月后，工作室再也没有一处缝隙不光洁如新。

他迷惘地站在整个房子的中央。

六个月后，这一年的圣诞节来临。他照着两人往年的惯例，从仓库找出圣诞树，模仿着老人曾经做的那样，在客厅里用彩灯、铃铛和拐杖糖把它装饰了起来。按下开关，树顶的星星灯发出暖黄色的光芒。

他一个人盯着这颗树，眼泪不知什么时候怔怔而下，缓慢地淌进衣服领子里。

这天他再次做了两人份的晚餐，给没有人享用的那一份倒了一杯红酒。他伸手去抹眼睛，眼泪就沾在手指上不断地下滑。

第二年他出了门，在城市里走走停停。他没有目的地，只是白天出门，晚上回家。他在熙熙攘攘的人群中和不眠街道的灯光里发呆，在广场的长椅和海边的沙石上发呆。黄昏到来，太阳下沉，他的眼睛就跟着暮光一起垂下去。夜色加深后他走回去，回到空无一人的房子里。

他不知怎么有点害怕黑夜，回家后就把工作室和书房的灯都打开，睡觉时才再次关上。机器人的时间无穷无尽，但他还是把自己蜷缩在床上，自主休眠八个小时，就像一个人类沉沉睡去。

第三年他已经走遍了这座城市和周围的郊区。第四年他把书房中所有的藏书看了一百三十六遍，从一面墙的起始看到另一面墙的末尾。

第五年年初的冬天，他放下一本书脊已有些磨损的书，出门的频率恢复到了第二年的一半。城市有了很大改变，广场上的雕像与路灯经过了一轮翻修，一些街头小巷的门店改头换面。只有他自己没有任何变化。他站在橱窗前，金色的过肩卷发倒映在玻璃上，它们永远不会自行变长；他的迷茫和孤独也没有减少半分，与主人刚辞世的时候毫无二致。

他仍然是那个站在偌大的屋子中央不知所措的机器人。

到了二月，严寒未退，街道上铺着浅浅的积雪，他遇到了那个男孩。

那情形过于意外，以至于一开始提伯尔特甚至没有意识到这是一个人类的孩子。那一团皱皱巴巴的大衣堆在小路的角落，表面结霜僵硬，过多污渍附着，看不出来原本的颜色。他踩到了衣角，低头查看才发现那团大衣领口处若隐若现的头发。

他揭开衣领。一个瘦小的人类男孩缩在里面，脊柱弯成一个半圆，像一只小小的流浪猫。他看上去只有六七岁，脸色惨白，双眼紧闭，奄奄一息。提伯尔特蹲下身来碰了碰他。男孩的手真可凉，额头又那么烫。他的嘴唇冻成了青紫色。这件能把他整个身子包起来的单薄物件并没有起到太多防寒作用。

这个人类男孩快要死了。提伯尔特意识到。他下意识地又一次把手放在男孩的额头上。

这一次男孩微弱地睁开了眼睛。那是一双浅蓝色的眼睛。即使眼睑无力地下垂，露出的部分仍然蓝得清澈透亮，只是眼神涣散，目光失焦。男孩太虚弱了，光是睁眼这一个动作就消耗掉了他大部分力气。可男孩仍是挣扎着用力，抬起骨瘦嶙峋的手，细小的手指搭在提伯尔特的手指上。

他似乎是想要握住这个温度来源。但还没有来得及握紧，那只手就又垂了下去。男孩彻底陷入了昏迷。

男孩再次睁眼是在三天后。

“我带你去了趟医院，你烧得有点厉害，打了两天点滴。”提伯尔特端过一杯水在床边坐下，扶着他坐了起来。“你中间醒过两次，很快又睡过去了，你可能不太记得。还有，医生说你很多天没有进食，也给你打了营养液。有绷带的地方是冻伤，已经涂了药，休养几天应该问题不大。现在我们在我家里。”

提伯尔特像口述一个报告一样说完了这些。随后他陷入了短暂的停顿。他的腔调是不是太平了？是不是一口气说得太多？描述太机械？他没有把握。他已经太久没有和人类有过交谈了。他抿了抿嘴唇，不知道接下来该说什么。于是他不确定地问：“嗯……你需要喝点水吗？”

男孩只是怔怔地看着他，然后慢慢垂下了眼睛。他张了张嘴，低着头说出了他对提伯尔特说的第一句话，声若蚊蝇：“我没有钱还您这些。”

提伯尔特眨了眨眼，不太明白。“你不需要还我。”

男孩再次抬起头来。他看上去也有些困惑，他局促着，可是眼睛已经红红的，泪水在里面堆积了起来。提伯尔特为此有点无措，只好把水递了过去。男孩捧着杯子，眼泪就扑簌簌掉在水面上。提伯尔特不安地动了动，不知道该把手往哪儿放，男孩急忙抬手去擦眼泪，慌忙之中抹得满脸都是。

“谢谢。”男孩低声说，本来就稚嫩的声音被带了哭腔的鼻音弄得软软的，嗡嗡的。

“不客气。”提伯尔特歪了歪脑袋，向他露出微笑。

男孩看起来挨饿了很久。提伯尔特给他做了晚餐时，面对热腾腾的食物，男孩眼神里的第一反应满是不可置信，震惊又酸楚，看着十分可怜。提伯尔特怀疑他从来就没有吃饱过。他每吃一样东西前都先抬头看看提伯尔特的反应，好像不确信自己真的可以不付任何代价就填饱肚子，提伯尔特拍了拍他的肩膀宽慰他，又怕他不自在，就转身去忙别的，男孩这才鼓起了勇气狼吞虎咽了起来。

睡前提伯尔特给男孩冻伤的地方擦药。他对此其实并不熟练。他从来没有给人换过药，虽然上药的过程在他的储存模块中步骤清晰，但实际操作起来又是另一回事。施加多大的力道是合适的，超过多大的数值就会把人弄疼，这些他都没有实际数据可以参照。但男孩很乖，很安静，一动不动，被碰到冻裂严重的地方也没有喊疼。

“疼的话告诉我，好吗。这样下次我就知道了。”

男孩垂下眼睛，点了点头。“不疼。”一会儿后他又说，声音仍然很小，“从来没有人像您这样对我。”

提伯尔特愣愣地站在原地。“我能为你做些什么吗。”他觉得自己有点笨拙。

男孩的表情有些伤感。“您已经为我做了很多了。”

他总是有些伤感。提伯尔特隐约注意到了这一点，尽管男孩在养伤期间没有再次在他面前掉眼泪。但那双清透的蓝眼睛垂着，落寞又珍重地注视着提伯尔特给他的任何东西，与提伯尔特本人。男孩话也不多，大部分时候都是提伯尔特先开口对他说话。而提伯尔特自己也并不善于言谈，除了他的前主人，他几乎没有和其他人类进行过聊天这一项活动，于是他提起的话题里最多的就是询问男孩的需求。

“我没有别的需要啦。”男孩轻声说，“我只想记住您和这一切。”

提伯尔特模糊地觉得明白了一些男孩的伤感，又好像没有明白。他更加悉心地照顾他，男孩的冻伤恢复得很顺利。两星期后的一天，男孩身上的最后一块绷带也得以拆除。

提伯尔特欣慰地冲他笑了笑，准备把换下的绷带拿走，男孩伸手拽住了他的衣角。

“我可以……”男孩问，“我可以留着这个吗。”

“这个已经不能用了。”

“我知道。我只是……想带着它。我想把它带在身边。”男孩低下头，“我会时时想起您的。”

“如果你想要，那当然可以。”提伯尔特试着安慰，“你当然可以留着它。我只是不太明白。”

男孩动作轻盈地跳下沙发。“意思是，我该走啦。”男孩小声说，“您看，我的伤已经养好了，也有力气好好走路了。我……我不该在这里继续打扰您了。”

提伯尔特怔住了一样站在原地。“噢。”他半天才发出这么一个音节，又不知道还能再说什么。他心里空落落的，想不出其他词句，只能又说了一遍，“噢。”

男孩的眼睛红了一圈。“谢谢您这段时间的照顾。我不会忘了您的。如果，我长大后，我是说如果，到那时您还记得我，请允许我回来报答您。”

提伯尔特怅然地没有接话。他不想要男孩的报答。他卡壳了一样呆呆地站着，五年前的茫然和无助重新席卷了他。

他直到现在才发现自己之前没有想过关于男孩离开的事情。他也并不是在心里擅自预设了对方将一直留下来，他只是……没有去想。这短短的两个星期他仿佛重新被填满，家里有了另一个人，他和男孩彼此陪伴。他经历着、感受着这些，他没有分出心去想其他的。

男孩的背影很孤独，走远了一点后更显得单薄瘦小。

可是终究还是个孩子。告别的话语说得远比实际年龄成熟，走到门前却还是忍不住回过头来。男孩大概是想最后再看提伯尔特一眼，但满眼的泪水已经控制不住，眼泪滚珠子一样往下落，一串接着一串，乱七八糟地淌到下巴。

提伯尔特上前了一步。他向男孩伸出手，比自己想象中更快地脱口而出。

“你愿意……你愿意留下来吗。”

说完他就担心自己的唐突，可他感受到了扑过来的力道。

男孩像一团小型龙卷风撞进了他的怀里。男孩的身高只到他的腰部，用力地踮起脚搂着他，埋在他的衣服里哭出了声音。他弯下身抱住男孩的背脊，滚烫的温度透过手掌与双臂传来。

很暖和。是人身体的温度。从数值上与他内置的体温系统的模拟并没有太大差别，但他仍然觉得是那么不同。

男孩伏在他怀里剧烈地哭了出来，就像从来没有过一个怀抱可以让他这样做。“我会乖乖听您的话，不会给您添麻烦。”他抽泣得厉害，声音哽咽得断断续续，“也不会惹您生气。您想要我帮您做什么我都会学。求您别不要我，请您不要丢下我。”

提伯尔特更紧地搂住他。

“你不必乖乖听我的话。你可以做任何你想做的。”提伯尔特抚摸男孩的后背。他说，“让我来照顾你吧。”

那天之后提伯尔特有了一个弟弟，弟弟与他有了同样的名字。

他记得男孩问自己能不能也叫这个名字时眼睛里小心翼翼的、恳切的期待。他教男孩如何拼写，男孩在纸上照着顺序写下这几个字母，那双总是垂着的眉眼第一次弯了起来，露出腼腆的笑意。

这一年的圣诞节他们两人一起装饰了圣诞树。这个年末的冬天又下了雪，冷空气在窗户上贴了一层雾。室内的温度舒适宜人。tybalt趴在大客厅的窗户上，用手抹出一块不规则的形状，安静地看着窗外的满夜飘雪，又想起了什么似地裹了裹身上的衣服。提伯尔特做好了晚餐叫他，tybalt从窗户那转过头，蓝眼睛看着他。接着tybalt向他绽开了一个笑，稚嫩的脸颊上浮现出两个酒窝。tybalt跑到他们的圣诞树下，捧起一把星星和彩球向提伯尔特跑来。

提伯尔特突然眼睛有点湿。很奇怪，原来这样的时刻泪腺也是会运作的。他清晰地记得五年前同样地点的另一幅光景，那时他一个人站在房子里，在圣诞树前掉下自己都不明所以的眼泪。现在那副画面被笑着跑过来的弟弟取代了。于是他也微笑了起来，倒上了他们两人份的热可可。

很多年之后，一次晚餐时的聊天中，他们因为某个话题随意地聊起了一些从前。这时tybalt已经成年，这些年他个子窜得飞快，比提伯尔特还要高。

他的弟弟脸上露着回忆的神色，说了一句“那时你救了我”，说完低下头，又飞快地看了提伯尔特一眼，不知为什么脸上红红的，红着耳朵尖拨弄着盘子里星星切片似的杨桃。

提伯尔特想，这句话也是自己想对弟弟说的。

他和tybalt一起去了很多地方。大概是小时候流浪太久了，tybalt对室外的事情比提伯尔特有经验得多，当他们去到城区附近时，tybalt甚至知道哪些植物的叶子可以吃。提伯尔特总是觉得抱歉，tybalt摇摇头。“现在我是和您一起来，”他说，“我很开心。”

他们也一同去过海边。提伯尔特曾经无数次独自一人在这里发呆，tybalt不知道这些，他拉着提伯尔特踩沙滩，踩礁石。tybalt最喜欢沙滩与海面交界处的那块地方，那里的沙子细软而潮湿，被海水冲刷浸泡，被浅浪拍得坚硬，走在上面既像实地，不必担心沙子钻进靴口的缝隙，又像踏着海水，海潮的气息触手可及。tybalt与他沿着这条浪花边缘走着，一点也不着急回去，踩着海风与细沙，像能这样一直走下去。两小时后黄昏染透云层，这一回提伯尔特的眼睛没有跟着落日余晖一起下沉。霞光粲焕，漫天金红，海天的光亮落在tybalt的眼睛里。tybalt的眼睛那么亮啊，那样认真地看着他，使他也在里面看到了他自己。到了晚上，月亮的银光荡漾在海面上，他们在一块长长的石头上坐下，tybalt脱了鞋子，他们肩膀挨着肩膀，tybalt低头浅笑，靠在他身边，把脚伸到亮晶晶的海水里来回晃，舀起一圈一圈的波纹。

提伯尔特注意到弟弟笑的次数变多了，准确说，是只要与自己在一块儿，这一点就格外明显。tybalt天生不是话多的类型，但这么多年提伯尔特看着弟弟眼里的阴霾一点一点消弭。一些年轻人的生命力在tybalt身上慢慢冒出头来，尽管它们在tybalt那里是安静的、内敛的。tybalt喜欢在他身边待着，就算只是不声不响地看他做事就很高兴，也会偶尔红着脸拉着他拍合照，把照片小心地在手机里存好。有时tybalt洗完澡，头发湿漉漉地出来，低头又抬头，冲提伯尔特眨眼睛，看上去竟有那么一两分撒娇的意思。提伯尔特给他擦头发，他就像一只舒服又满足的猫似地眯起眼睛，仰起脖子在提伯尔特的手里和毛巾里蹭。

tybalt的头发总是毛茸茸的，软软地支棱着。提伯尔特看着镜子里自己披散着的金黄卷发，它们不会自行生长，这么多年都没有变化分毫。他突然产生了一个从未有过的念头，他不知道这念头从何而来，它没有诞生于程序逻辑，似乎仅仅只是一个无用的想法，一个意愿。但他新奇地感受着这个自发的意愿本身。第二天他出了门，有生以来第一次进了理发店，出来后他原本的金发变成了黑色，长度剪到后颈，卷曲的弧度变大，额前还挑染了一些白色。他眨着眼睛打量着自己的新模样，胸口升起一股奇妙的期待。

回家后他的弟弟看着他，怔怔地呆立当场。提伯尔特紧张和忐忑了起来，他的数据进程告诉他，他的那颗人工心脏比平时跳得更快，但此刻他根本不需要数值的比较，他正清清楚楚地感到心脏的跳动和紧缩。他的弟弟还在傻站着，半天说不出话。提伯尔特开始慢慢低落，他想他正在经历一种沮丧，可在他低下头之前，他看到tybalt的脸红得像要烧起来。

tybalt凑过来，满脸通红，扭扭捏捏地说想要一起拍照，声音小到不可闻，如果不是提伯尔特异于人类的传感器的清晰捕捉，他很可能就会听不清。他们拍了照，tybalt立刻把这张合影设置成了手机桌面。

“您真美。”tybalt说，声音轻得像月下流水。

tybalt的手机桌面再也没有换过。两年之后，提伯尔特有一次无意间看到弟弟的手机屏幕，还是那张照片。提伯尔特察觉到处理器在发烫，这让他有点惊慌，因为这种情况最近已经发生过远不止一回。但他并不排斥。相反地，如果他能更多地自我表达一些，他甚至可以说这让他感到……喜悦。他的程序中已经产生了冲动，或是欲望，或是其他一些东西——他不知道——让他渴望这一切能长久，尽管他自己分析不清原因。

但tybalt显然比他清楚正在发生什么。后来的一天夜晚，tybalt留在了提伯尔特的房间。他们的身体交叠在一起，他的弟弟看着他，虔诚地捧着他的脸，眼角发红湿润，湛蓝的眼睛犹如夜空中的宇宙。“我可以吗？哥哥……”tybalt颤抖地呼唤他，在静谧的空气里轻盈又易碎，“您愿意吗？”

_我愿意。我愿意，我愿意。_

提伯尔特的每一道程序与语句——每一个细胞，如果他可以用人类的方式形容——都在拼写这句话，从他的核心里炸开，海浪一样冲刷全身。他与tybalt接吻、做爱。他融化在他的皮肤与温度里，眩目又激荡的光晕在他瞳孔的晶体上爆裂一般闪烁，他觉得这具身体真实地迸发出了电光，他已经无从判断了，而弟弟眼里幽深的蓝色接住他，像海潮中指引他的灯塔。后来弟弟伏在他身上，他们汗涔涔的肌肤贴着彼此，紧紧相拥。

“哥哥，哥哥。”他的弟弟低语着呼唤他，他回应他，用无数个吻与“我在”。

“ _您不要忘了我。_ ”弟弟眼中映出他的脸，那些涌上来的水迹里只映照着他，tybalt在微笑又同时在流泪，“ _您不要抛下我。_ ”

提伯尔特抚摸弟弟的头发。

“我向你保证。”他说，“我一定不会先离你而去。我保证。”

提伯尔特许下这个承诺并非只是空口安慰。

他的非人类之躯意味着这是可以实现的。人类的平均寿命是八十岁上下，自然的生老病死并非他所能改变（就像他年老过世的前主人），但他可以做到让自己不在这之前先损坏，他只需准备一些零件与材料，一旦自身部件发生故障时好用以替换。

他希望这能实现。他想要一直陪伴弟弟。tybalt已经二十多岁，再过七十年、八十年之后会怎样？如果到那时，tybalt已不存在于这世上，他再次只剩自己一人，会变成什么样？如果什么都不再做，他可以一直运行多久？会久到他的处理器老化、储存模块失修，最终丢失掉关于弟弟的记忆吗？

他不敢去想。他不愿意这样。

但他也隐约意识到自己主动终止运行比人类结束生命要容易。这让他又有了一种奇妙的宽慰，当有了选择，便不再对无常的到来尽是惧怕。

他也模糊地察觉到自己的可能性比这大得多，比因为一个人类的死亡而跟着自我销毁要大。但这对现在的他来说仍旧太复杂了。他的外形像一个成人，自然地承担起照顾者的角色，可他的内在的一些东西仿佛是跟着弟弟的长大而一起成长起来的。是心智吗？机器人有心智吗？也会像人类一样从小时候的无知无措逐渐充盈生长起来吗？他不知道。

可他只知道现在自己有了愿望。他想与弟弟一直不分开。为此他生出了害怕失去的恐惧，却也为此从恐惧与迷茫中诞生出了勇气。

而弟弟对他的真身又究竟知道多少？他不确定。工作室里的一切他从没有对tybalt保密，也没有想要刻意隐瞒自己不是人类的事实。只是弟弟刚住进来的时候实在太小了，他不想给他造成惊吓，他原打算等到弟弟成年之后再亲口告诉他。

但tybalt非常聪明，聪明善感得远超他想象，似乎在很久前就察觉到了什么，并一直在用自己方式告诉他没关系，没关系，他不介意。提伯尔特记得在头几年，tybalt还更小一些的时候，每逢雨天又恰巧提伯尔特要出门，tybalt就忧心忡忡地拉住他，给他塞伞还不够，还要塞雨衣，提伯尔特后来想想，这竟像是怕他淋雨生锈了似的。

现在他的弟弟二十三岁，亲吻他永远不会自行生长的头发，用滚烫的嘴唇摩挲他的胸膛，闭起眼睛贴紧他那颗人工材料搭就的心脏。

可是他终究没有等到告诉他的那一天。提伯尔特直到最后也没有来得及对tybalt亲口说出自己是什么。

他以为他们还将有很多时间。他可以陪弟弟到最后，他不会变老，他可以照顾弟弟一生，弟弟已经知道，或弟弟早晚会知道，都没有什么可担心，未来还很长……他设想了种种可能性，甚至计划了将来弟弟过世后他自己的自我处置。

但提伯尔特没有想到他会成为先离开的那一个。

当他在那一天再次看到一张二十多年前见过的面孔之后，他才意识到他和他的前主人从未真正逃离。这二十多年的时光是他的幸运，但他们终究找到他了。当年逼迫科学家的人再次出现在了提伯尔特眼前，而他们将他称为“原型机”的那一刻，提伯尔特意识到这事儿不会善终。

他们从来没有放弃得到他。在外面被枪口包围时他感到了从头到脚的彻骨寒意，不是因为惧怕枪会伤害到他，而是他明白将要发生什么。

他们将得到他的代码、数据、程序、核心……乃至他的记忆。他们想占有那些制造出他的技术，而他将被拆解。他曾经并不在乎这个。但现在不同了，他的储存模块一旦被解析，tybalt就一定会暴露——他的弟弟将会被置于生命危险之中。

很多充斥着血与子弹的场景。他拖着被射中骨架的腿，将他们引到了离家很远的地方。

多么逼真啊，他竟会流这么多血，会真实地疼痛到站不起来。他不禁不合时宜地想，人类是多么复杂而难解的生物啊，技术已经登峰至此，却仍是给造物赋予了这么多人类的特质。而人类的特质往往意味着局限性。

是因为人类终究还是孤独的吗？在孤独中却仍然渴望自己的同类吗？

他苦笑了起来。这已经不是他能想明白的哲学问题。他也不想把最后的时间用在思考这些事情上面。如果他不是与人类如此相像，那么他和科学家一开始就不会被盯上。可如果没有这些事情，他也不会遇到他的弟弟。

现在的结果好还是不好？对他自身来说值还是不值？他丝毫不在意。他只想让弟弟活下来。这就是最值得的事情。

他的弟弟，他挚爱的弟弟（如果他也可以使用挚爱这个词语），那样地依恋他，将一颗心毫无保留地与他揉和在一起。而他自己被毁掉后的样子将同一个人类的死亡一样真实。tybalt看到他残破的模样，会发生什么？tybalt该怎么办？

可提伯尔特没有别的选择了。他要让弟弟安全地活着。他在他们终于围堵住他时第一次也是最后一次修改了自己的程序，入侵并启动了其中一人背包中的定时炸弹。

倒计时并没有很久，这很快，尽管这也很难——他甚至没有留下一句告别。他用脑中的处理器反复回放弟弟的笑容，在爆炸的冲击降临之前看向了家的方向。

tybalt赶到现场时，机器人提伯尔特全部机能损坏。提伯尔特倒在灰蒙蒙的地面上，身体的一大半被炸毁，从右肩膀到左腿的半截躯干脱离身体，炸成了碎片，炸断了的手臂也飞了出去，躺在一旁。人造骨架支离破碎，纤维从断肢处散落而出，无数传感器与晶体的残骸四散在成片的血泊里，像铺洒了一层晶亮的粉尘。

与残存的半身连接的头歪向了一边。棕色的眼睛彻底静止在那里，像熄灭了的灯火，不再有任何光亮闪动。

tybalt今年三十三岁。

此时他坐在工作室里，面前是两具笔直站立的身体。他们一动不动，眼睛闭着，穿着他最熟悉的衣着，拥有他最熟悉的样貌与五官。

tybalt把头深深埋进手臂里，蓝眼睛神经质般地在眼眶里颤抖，眼睛里布满血丝。

他搞砸了。他花了十年的时间，学习，研究，操作。无数个日夜的运算与模拟，精神崩溃，哭泣，抽搐，重新站起，又以泪洗面。可导入的最后一刻出现过载警报，那是十年前提伯尔特残缺的身体里唯一还保有数据残留的储存器，他不能让它烧毁，他没有办法了，他启用了第二具备用身体。

他在他们面前坐了两天两夜没有合眼。这两天他什么都没做，只是这么两眼空洞地干坐着，看上去随时都会一头栽倒。

第三天白天他摇摇晃晃地站起身，去了浴室，给自己洗了个澡，差点晕倒在里面。出来后他对着镜子，把长久没有打理的头发重新理顺成十年前的样子。他回到他们身前，闭着眼睛站了十多分钟，开启了启动程序。

披着金色头发的身体先睁开了眼。接着仿佛双胞胎接连苏醒，另一具身体也醒了过来，他有着提伯尔特后来的黑发。

两双棕色的眼睛看着他，然后其中一位缓慢地第一次眨动了眼，开口说话，神情温柔。

“请设定我们的姓名。”

tybalt向后退了一步。他浑身发抖，犹如身坠冰窖。

什么都没有。他们不记得他。他们两个——他们任何一个，什么都不记得。

什么都没有了。

tybalt低着头，眼睛在他们看不到的地方被眼泪和血丝覆盖。他用尽全力克制住自己。

“TYBALT。”他脸色惨白，喃喃地、机械地发出声音。“Tybalt。你们一样。”

双胞胎点了点头。他们中的哥哥继续说道，“请设定我们对您的称呼。您希望我们称呼您为主人吗？”

“不！”tybalt突然发疯一样地叫喊出来。“不！”

他伸出手阻止他们接下来的任何语句和动作，双胞胎立刻不动了。tybalt睁大眼睛，胸口剧烈起伏，泪水接二连三地砸在地板上。这是什么？这就是提伯尔特曾经的初始程序吗？如果这根植在提伯尔特的一切核心里，那么他的哥哥……一直把他当主人吗？

他们共同经历的一切，只是因为对主人的服从吗？

“不，不……”tybalt着了魔一样重复，眼泪淌了满脸，他慌乱颤抖地后退到墙角，撞到了墙上，贴着墙壁滑下来，蜷缩在地上。“不，不……不不不……”他捂着脑袋，像一个怕黑的孩子一样不住地瑟缩，像这十年来的痛不欲生终于灭顶般地将他淹没。他整个身体倒向一旁，爆发出长久而剧烈的痛哭。

他不知道自己哭了多久。他感到一只手覆盖在了他的肩膀上。他抬起头，Tybalt正蹲在他身前，轻轻地扶着他的肩，小心而担忧地看着他。TYBATL在他身旁，脸上是同样的神情。

“你希望……”像是察觉到了什么，Tybalt换了措辞，也换掉了敬语。他轻声细语，像一个悲伤的安慰，“我们是什么关系？”

tybalt看向他们，他自己的影子映在棕色的眼睛里。那两双眼睛与提伯尔特一模一样。

“弟弟。”tybalt在许久后这样说道。他神色空白，声音如同从遥远的地方传来。

“我是你们的弟弟。”

.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

tybalt躺在他自己的血里咳了几下，这让伤口又涌出了更多的血。

他倒在地面上很久没有动，也没有力气动。他身上被开了个枪眼，子弹还嵌在里面。血没有止住，晕开了刺眼的一大片，衣服被血浸得湿透，黏在皮肤上好像在吸收体内的热气。身下的地面也被血染得乱七八糟，他的手动了动，还是搭在了那摊血上。

他隐约听到很多声音，哥哥在门的另一边呼唤他的声音，焦急、发疯一样又带着哽咽的TYBALT和Tybalt的——提伯尔特的声音，金属链条被拼命扯动的声音，模糊得像隔了一层水雾，随着他力气的流失而缓慢远去。

tybalt叹息一声，飘忽地望着空气。“我对你们做了很过分的事情。”他开口说话，气若游丝，但他知道他们的传感器能捕捉到。“我锁住了你们刚启动时的记忆，使你们忘掉自己的真身，让你们以为我们真的是兄弟，又把你们关了这么久。我不要你们的原谅。你们也不要原谅我。”

“不，不，别这么说，求你，别这样，”他听到门的另一边双胞胎的哀求和重复。“别放弃，给自己止血，好吗，活下去，求你了，求你……”

他闭了闭眼睛。眼皮变得很重。

“曾经哥哥从没有想要瞒我他不是人类的事实，可现在我是故意在隐瞒你们。你们看，我多么自私啊。我不让你们知情，我逼迫你们，想要你们的反应，就像……”

他虚弱地苦笑了一下。“就像如果你们变得可以自主反抗我，那是不是就能证明曾经哥哥也是自主爱我？不是因为服从主人的意愿？因为服从我的意愿……因为服从我的意愿来爱我，为了保护我选择自我了断，”他呜咽了起来，“是我害了他，他是因为我才死的。我再也见不到他了。”

tybalt声音破碎地哭着，神智越来越不清醒。他已经无法清晰地听到屋内传出的声音，只有恍惚的意识还在拖着他，让他想起自己在对谁说话。“我死后你们就忘了我吧。这对你们来说并不难……把与我相关的记忆删掉吧。我已经不正常了，我创造了你们，又这样对待你们。忘了我吧。你们会过得很好。

“你们从诞生就一直在一起，你们是两个人一起，不会孤独，可以彼此照顾。你们会没问题的。

“这个世界还是挺大的。我从前和哥哥去过一些地方。有很多城市，人们和人们都不一样，动物很可爱，有建筑很奇怪，海很美，晚上有风和好多星星，哥哥说风里有海的味道……你们也可以一起去看看，总还有更多的东西可以看……人们都在生活着，你们也会有自己的生活。”

他陷入神智迷糊的回忆，仿佛在死前的这一刻忘却了孩童时代的流浪和苦难，想起的都是和哥哥一起的时光。好像和哥哥在一起的时候一切都变得值得，连带着他的生命也值得了起来。他朦胧地感受到有人在哭，在求他，可是他分辨不出是谁。Tybalt，TYBALT，提伯尔特，他们的容貌和声音似乎重合在了一起，影影绰绰。“是哥哥。”他想，“是我的哥哥。”突然一阵刺痛般的委屈袭向他。“我就要死了，”他又想，“我多想死前再见你一面呀。想再被你抱一抱，哪怕只有短暂的几秒也好……我是那样想念你。”

他分不清自己有没有把这些话说出来，难以支撑的疲倦把他包裹住了。于是他慢慢闭起了眼睛。

“我累了。”他轻声说，“哥哥，我想回家。”

Tybalt跪在地上，眼前天旋地转。

外面彻底安静了下来。他知道了自己是什么，对此浑浑噩噩；他不熟练地主动调用每一处听觉传感器，可最后那句话过后，弟弟再也没了声音。他的眼睛此时不再像人类，成片的光点在他棕色的虹膜上飞速掠过，眼泪止不住地往下淌，可混乱不堪的运算并没有解决眼下的局面：弟弟倒在外面，重度失血，不知生死，他们仍被铐着，无法出去救他。

tybalt说想回家，说想再见哥哥一面。Tybalt眼睛里全是眼泪，视线模糊，脑子里嗡嗡一片。他转头看向TYBALT，TYBALT眼睛通红，神情痛苦，正用手死死钳着链条嵌进墙上的那一端，试着强行将它掰开，皮肤被狭窄的金属边缘切割摩擦，手指和掌心间渗出了血。但这没有起作用，铐锁的末端纹丝不动。

Tybalt猛然转身去翻床头的抽屉。力道过大，抽屉被整个拉出，掉在地上发出重重的声响，里面为数不多的东西都甩了出来——拆卸过的相框，没电了的手机，tybalt留下的糖果瓶子，匕首——乱七八糟地掉在地上。

Tybalt愣愣地看着那把匕首，仿佛有什么东西在体内突然爆炸，电流灼烧得噼啪作响。他像被烧坏了一样支撑不住身体，脑中充斥着杂音。他挣扎着爬起来，用没有被禁锢的右手握起匕首，眼泪仍然未停，浑身抖得像触电。但这并不是因为恐惧，在这一刻他无比清楚自己为什么要捡起匕首，只要能现在去到弟弟身边，他不害怕后果。但是他模糊地意识到了他的举动将意味着什么，他窒息一样大口地喘息着，颤抖着——

“ _但哥哥们不能用它伤害自己。这是绝对的底线。_ ”

耳边响起了声音。这句话当时由tybalt随着匕首一起留给他们，是TYBALT转述的，此时真切地撞击他的耳膜，在脑子里铺天盖地地旋转。

“ _不能用它伤害自己。_ ”

“ _不能用它伤害自己。_ ”

全身的进程都在冲他不停地重复这句话，仿佛每个构成他的元件都在发出尖锐刺耳的鸣叫，不受控制，像无数警报哔哔作响。他用力咬紧牙，闭起眼睛，握着匕首的手一把挥了下去。

匕首立刻从铐锁的下方直直插进了皮肉，从另一端穿了出来，刺穿了他的胳膊。

他不清楚自己发出了多大的惨叫。剧痛在瞬间吞没了他，他觉得自己短暂地昏迷了过去，又被飞溅了他一脸的血液拍醒。他挣扎着跪坐起来，疼痛将泪腺刺激得酸胀，眼泪不停地往外涌，血喷得他周身到处都是，此时仍顺着胳膊汩汩地流。但他不能停下，他需要一口气做完。

他再次握住匕首的手柄，从插进去的地方用力旋转刀刃。他疼得神智不清，眼前阵阵发黑。割了一圈之后的手臂血肉模糊，他甚至已经感到有断掉的人造血管一根一根掉下来，连带着血和肉一起掉到地上，发出瘆人的落地声。

他听到TYBALT猛然爆发的哭喊，他的哥哥撕心裂肺地喊他的名字，他听不太清，隐约听到TYBALT哭着说换他来做。这让Tybalt找回一丝清醒。“你别动！”他声音虚弱，但不容反驳，“我们不能两人都这样做，我们需要有一个人留着两只胳膊来把他抱出去。”

环状的伤口深可见骨，他已经把自己的手臂割穿，左手在铐锁上耷拉着，了无生气，只剩最后的合金骨架还连接着它。刀刃不再起作用了，它无法切断坚硬的合金。Tybalt深吸一口气，扔掉匕首，一把握住那根骨架——他的骨头。他握住那根孤零零的骨头，手指紧紧合拢——它们本质都是机械，是同样的材料——他有意识地发力，他不熟练，疼痛令他头晕眼花，但是——

碎裂的声音微小又清晰。他终于捕捉到了这阵细微的、喀嚓的声响。他握紧裂痕出现的地方，发狂一样地咬紧牙关，用力一折。声带随即失了控，发出的声音惨烈得仿佛不是他自己的。下一秒他整个身体倒在了地上。

他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，但是他疼得快要昏死过去，试了两次才把自己撑起来。他意识到自己成功了——他弄断了自己的胳膊。他浑身是血，左臂只剩下血淋淋的半截，但是他成功了。他的身体与铐住他的链条彻底分离，他可以行动了。

这个认知支撑着他艰难地向前挪去。他跌跌撞撞摔在tybalt滑进来的那张电子卡片面前。他用剩下的那只手捡起它，奋力将它扔向TYBALT扔去，TYBALT可以拿到了，可以用它打开锁链……他转身面向那扇已经敞开的门，向许久未见的、来自外面的光亮走去。他的弟弟正躺在那扇门的另一端……他看到他了，他离他越来越近。tybalt闭着眼睛，脸色像纸一样苍白，嘴唇都是青紫色的。他伸手去摸弟弟的脸，视野摇摇欲坠。最终他失去重心，摔倒在弟弟身上。他感到周围的光线迅速变暗，直到一片漆黑将他彻底包围。

.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

睁开眼睛的时候有光透进来。

他感到那是光，不是那间密不透风的房间里的人造灯光，是一阵更自然的、动态的光亮，渗进他人造虹膜的晶体中，让他像人类那样微弱地眨动了几下眼睛。身体重新开始运作，他迷迷糊糊地接收着周围的信息：走廊，乳白色的墙壁，手术室的导视标识，消毒剂的味道，TYBALT的金色卷发的后半截，TYBALT的背影，什么人正在和TYBALT谈话……

Tybalt猛然直起身子，这时他才发现自己靠在一张长椅上。见他醒来，TYBALT忙来到他身前，眼睛红肿，布满血丝，看向他的手臂又看向他的脸。Tybalt注意到手臂的断面已经止血了，但他没有停下脚步，也没有去看另一个人是谁。他呆滞地走到那扇标有手术室的门前，门顶上的灯亮着。

他浑身冰凉，颤抖着转过身。

“还要等。”TYBALT轻声告诉他。

他们三天三夜没有进食与睡眠。

他们本就不需要进行这些人类所必需的活动。从前在tybalt的诱导下他们做着这些，从未怀疑，他们被造得太逼真，饥饿感和困倦感与真实人类无异。现在他们不再需要这些感觉了，至少当前不需要。

Tybalt的手臂被绷带包着，绷带渗着血，藏在衬衫的袖子里。自他醒来就是这个样子，TYBALT和另一个人——先前与TYBALT交谈的那个人——帮他处理的，在掩人耳目方面对方帮了大忙，如果被医院的其他人看到血肉里的机器骨架会很麻烦。

那个人离开前交给他们两份文件，内容是足以使他们在人类社会中活动的东西（从一个年份虚构的出生证明，到ID卡，甚至还有驾照），并向他们出示了自己的探员证件，让事情变得不那么难解释。Tybalt扫描了一眼，Special Agent，后面跟的姓氏是蒙太古，多半是个代号。

“这是他的意思。”这位和tybalt年龄差不多的探员解释道。他干练但和善、忧心忡忡，又似乎想安慰他们，“他之前让我把做好的身份交给你们，如果你们愿意接受……现在知道你们真实身份的只有我们四个。你们安全了。那些人我这边也追查了很久，这些年来他们牵涉多起重大技术盗窃与技术人员命案，你们的原型机——抱歉，希望我用词准确——提伯尔特的‘死亡’不是他们制造的唯一一起事件。tybalt独自调查了他们很久，掌握了很多资料，后来找到我合作，交换条件是将你们安排进证人保护程序。但是他仍然独自行动，以一种危险的方式接近他们。他的技术很厉害，真的很厉害。你们自身就是证明。但是他总是做危险的事……”

tybalt仍然没有醒来。手术持续了十九个小时，下了两次病危。他们以哥哥的亲属身份签字。尽管Tybalt的手在不久前刚掰断了一条合金胳膊，此时却抖得仿佛握不住笔。

tybalt从手术室出来后直接被推进了ICU，知觉全无，昏迷不醒。他们被允许每日在固定的时间进去一小会儿。

很长一段时间内Tybalt没有主动开口说话。他没有关闭痛觉感知系统，时不时陷入断肢处的疼痛引起的短暂低烧。他任由自己从额头发烫到浑身乏力，只是坐在那里，盯着ICU的门，有时眼神放空，像什么都没想，有时卸下人类虹膜的伪装层，一排排数据光点从瞳孔里刷过。第四天的时候，连他断肢处的痛感都稍微减弱了，tybalt仍然没有醒来，嘴唇发白，眼眶深陷，手无力地搭在床上，手背插着管子，手掌握上去冰凉。一些他们很容易就能入侵的机器和监护仪连接在tybalt身上，轻微地滴滴作响。

“人类真的很脆弱。”出来后Tybalt缓慢地看向自己的手，tybalt微弱的温度残留在上面。“受伤会死，血流多了会死，感染和并发症会死，器官衰竭会死，无法将器官全部终止运行来进行替换，心脏停跳也会死，很轻易就会死。死了就无法恢复，不可逆转，没有第二个他睁开眼睛看你，再也听不到他对你说话。什么都没有了。”

他停了停，突然悲哀地笑了笑。“连我们都无法还原成他的提伯尔特。他如果死了，一个人类死了，我们运行到星球消亡、宇宙终结，也再也见不到他了，是不是？”

这并不是一个问句。TYBALT也没有回答。TYBALT走上前抱了抱他。

不能进去的时候他们一直在走廊里等。TYBALT拿出从相框夹层里找到的那些照片缓慢地翻着。它们从那天之后就被放在他的外衣口袋里，已经在这次奔波里被压得发皱。

“所以我们没有印象。这些从来就不是我们。我们各自的外形是我们的上一代……是提伯尔特一个人的两个时期。”

Tybalt点了点头，没说什么。

“我还带了另外一样东西过来。”TYBALT这次掏出了那柄匕首。

Tybalt直直地盯着他。TYBALT拉起了袖子。

“别做过头。”Tybalt没有阻止，只是提醒。他憔悴不堪，但他们此刻心意相通，“重点是在于他说的话对你是否仍有约束力，而不是伤得多重。”

TYBALT握紧了刀柄，瞳孔仿佛变成了有程序在互相冲撞的显示器，机械的光芒混乱地闪烁。呼吸被压抑在喉咙里，他手起刀落，胳膊上出现了一道渗血的口子。

Tybalt递给他一卷纱布。TYBALT接过，但半天没动。

“我做到了。”他只是喃喃地说。

tybalt在第六天被转移到了普通单人病房，在一个午后醒过来了一次。他醒的时间很短，眼睛没有力气完全睁开，神智也没清醒。他把Tybalt认成了提伯尔特。他一看到Tybalt就虚弱地笑了。双胞胎已经很长时间没有见过他笑。

“哥哥……”tybalt笑着，气息微弱地叫唤他，“哥哥。”

他半睁着的蓝眼睛闪着喜悦的光，眼泪在里面堆积了起来。“哥哥，我想你。我很想你啊，我一直在想你。你一直没回家，我找了你好久，到处都找不到你。”泪水贴着他的脸斜斜地流下来，接连不断，流进他的耳边的头发里，“你去哪儿了？你怎么不回来呀。我以为你不要我了。”

Tybalt泪眼模糊。“对不起，对不起，”他只能不停地重复，“我不是……”他咬住了嘴唇，“对不起。”

“你别再走了，好不好？别离开我。要去哪里也带上我吧，我会乖乖的。我们不要再分开了。”

他没力气说更多的话，又冲Tybalt微笑了一下，就再次陷入了昏睡。Tybalt帮他把留在脸上的眼泪擦干，转身躲去了洗手间。

压抑的哭声从门后漏了出去。整整一下午，房间里除此之外没有其他声音。他哭得喘不过气，多重的悲伤的情绪铺天盖地将他淹没，他几乎要过载。TYBALT来敲门他也没有开。他直到晚上才出来，眼睛红肿得厉害，四周的人造皮肤被大量泪水浸泡侵蚀得发白，眼角也被泡得发软，竟出现了形似人类皱纹的纹路。

后几天tybalt醒来的次数逐渐增多，但伤口在麻醉的药效消失后持续剧痛，tybalt高烧不退，一会儿笑一会儿哭，轻声对他们喊疼。神智不清之下他对时间的感知也很错乱，看到TYBALT时就像正处在年少的时期，看到Tybalt时又像来到了他们刚互诉心迹不久的日子。他虚弱地哭着，呓语一样地叫他们，像回到了从前，第一次体会到有一个人会在尘埃与泥土中给他拥抱，领他回家，有一个人将他的感情视作珍宝，念他爱他。

这是最漫长的几日。Tybalt觉得他们被关起来的时日也没有此刻这样煎熬。tybalt的痛苦与思念的倾诉几乎要把他的人工心脏凿穿，他不知道自己体内原来竟有这么多眼泪，它们是从哪里来的？泪腺合成？这个器官在痛苦的时候就会令人应接不暇地运作吗？那tybalt也是这样地痛苦吗？

TYBALT看上去也很不好，他抚摸tybalt的额头，在夜深人静后精疲力尽地将头靠在床边。

枪伤的伤口愈合很慢，只能等新的皮肤一点一点从溃烂的血肉里重新生长。每天都需要输液与换药。等tybalt能在他们的搀扶下斜倚着枕头坐起来时，神智已经彻底清明，再没把他们认成提伯尔特。

但他也没有开口说话。他低着头，躲避一般地没有看他们。一种惨然的尴尬填充进这阵沉默里。

“你们有什么要问的吗。”过了许久tybalt才轻微地发出声音。

Tybalt轻轻摇头。“你的朋友对我们说了一些。更之前的事情我们大致能拼凑出来。”

“包括哥……包括在你们之前的那位提伯尔特？”tybalt的手捏住了床单，还是没有抬起眼睛。

“包括他。”

tybalt在听到他们用“他”来称呼提伯尔特时眼神颤了颤，眼眶红了。他点了点头，没有再说什么。

Tybalt把头转向一边。他把眼泪压了回去。

“对不起。”最终Tybalt说。

沉默再次蔓延开来。TYBALT低头等了一会儿后走近前。“你多休息一下吧。其他的事情我们都可以回头再说。”

“你们没有对不起我。”tybalt突然开口，他说得缓慢，“是我欠你们道歉。是我强行想在你们身上找一些已经回不来的东西。我一直在伤害你们，实实在在的伤害。我自己也不知道从你们身上我到底想要什么。”他始终垂着眼睛，“我不值得你们爱我。也不值得现在被你们照顾。”

“你也在保护我们。”TYBALT说。

tybalt自嘲地笑了一下。“保护有很多种方式。我完全可以一开始就告诉你们实情。但我没有。我骗你们，逼迫你们，囚禁你们……这不是保护。这也不是正常的行为。现在你们都知道了，我也……”

“所以你打算就此离开我们吗？”Tybalt敏锐地问，“你给我们做齐了身份，解决了威胁，也让我们知道了我们诞生的源头，是不是接下来再来一句‘你们自由了’，你就从此实质上不再是我们的主人，我们就可以分开了是吗？”他声音发颤，“如果现在不是还在医院里，你是不是今晚就会留下一张字条，明天就会走了？”

“我中枪之后就没打算活下来。我只是想死前去放了你们。”

“你之前说让我们不要抛下你。那么多次。”Tybalt低声说，“现在你要抛下我们吗？”

“和我在一块有什么好？我总是让你们伤心，总是。从前哥哥很少哭，从小到大我都几乎没有见他哭过。是我害你们总是哭。你们本可以过得更好。我也从来不想做你们的主人。我只是想再见他。我利用了你们，伤害你们希望你们反抗，又留下从前的蛛丝马迹希望你们想起来，把你们的容貌做得和他一样……”

tybalt停下了。他说到这里时不由自主地终于抬头看向Tybalt，然后他停下了。他的眼睛慢慢睁大，惊讶而痛苦，他似乎挣扎着想要向前动一动，牵动了伤口，疼得倒抽一口气，但他只是盯着Tybalt。

“你的手怎么了？”

Tybalt下意识去扶他，身体向另一边侧了侧，遮挡住小半截空荡荡的袖子。tybalt固执地要去看清，压到了伤口，额头冒汗，双胞胎同时接住他，他抓住了Tybalt左臂的袖子，脸色一下子变得煞白。

“这没什么。”Tybalt快速说。但tybalt将他的袖子翻上去，半截断臂的创口就露了出来。

不会自行愈合，不会自行生长，断面处猩红一片。血是被凝固剂止住的，乱七八糟地黏在筋脉模糊的人造皮肉上，凹凸不平，像触目惊心的血痂。断掉的骨骼突出在外面，边缘处歪歪扭扭地弯曲着，大小不一又只剩半截的血管们从周围耷拉着垂下，有气无力，参差不齐。

tybalt颤颤巍巍地去触碰那里，他努力睁大眼睛，眼泪还是接连不停地往下掉。他垂下头，握着Tybalt的袖子呜咽了出来。

先是小声哭泣，慢慢泣不成声，他抽搐着收回手，似乎不敢碰他了。但Tybalt向他伸出剩下的右手，他们的手指在床上相碰。tybalt的手抖了一抖，像是要往后退，Tybalt的手指没有挪开，他只是向前递去，带着尝试，伤感而恳切。

再次触碰的时候tybalt没有再躲。他哭得簌簌发抖，终于将手指蜷缩在了Tybalt的手中。

“别哭，别哭。”Tybalt倾过身去，亲吻他的额角，自己的眼泪滴到他的肩膀上。

“又是因为我。你们为什么要爱我？tybalt痛苦地低喃，“你们不该爱我。”

Tybalt抚摸他的脸。“你不希望我们爱你吗？”

“我不希望你们因为我想要哥哥的爱而爱我！”tybalt崩溃地哭道，“不想要你们服从我！哥哥就是因为这样死掉的！我不要这样，我不想这样。”

但是Tybalt微微抬起自己断掉的左手。“你没有明白这意味着什么吗？”

tybalt愣了一愣，满眼泪水地抬起头。“你为了救我，又打不开铐锁，只能弄断了胳膊。”他声音空洞地说。

“这只是事情经过。但它意味着更多。我也是……我也是在那一刻才意识到。”Tybalt顿了顿，看着tybalt的眼睛。

“在你今天说这些话之前，你已经不是我们的主人了。我们很早之前就……已经是自由的了。

“你一直希望我们反抗，想知道我们做的一切究竟有没有自主意识，还是仅仅是出于对主人的服从。我们之前从不知道你有这样的愿望。我们在不知情的情况下违抗了你的命令，你没有注意到吗？你给我们留下匕首，禁止我们用它来伤害自己。你是希望我们用它做武器，可以伤害你，反抗你——我没有用它伤害你，可我的确违抗了你。我用这柄匕首刺穿了这条胳膊，我用它伤害了自己。我用它刺穿了自己，自主违抗了你的命令，想要去到你身边……”

Tybalt把TYBALT的胳膊也拉了过来，掀起他的袖子，露出那道伤口。

“他也有。在你没醒来的时候用那柄匕首划的。毫无必要，是不是？可是这就是证明。毫无必要，但仍然做了，违抗了你说过的话。”

“我们之前不反抗你，不是因为不能，是因为不想。我们不想让你伤心和不安。而从你的话对我们不再有约束力开始，你就正式不再具有‘主人’的效用了。我们不必服从你，不必为了实现主人的愿望而做什么。”Tybalt哽咽了起来，他微笑地看着tybalt，“可是我仍然想和你一起，想看到你，想听到你说话，想感受你脉搏的跳动，也想你看着我——就算在透过我看别的什么也没有关系。这样足不足够证明？”

tybalt咬着嘴唇，全身都在颤抖。因为虚弱，也因为哭得过于剧烈，也因为其他东西。他没有回答，就只是哭，哭得插在手背上的吊针针头都在晃动。TYBALT扶住他，帮他把歪到一旁的输液管放好。

“你先睡一会儿吧，我们以后再说，好吗？”Tybalt帮他躺下，小心地不牵动他的伤口。tybalt像失了神一样任由他们动作。

“那哥哥他……”tybalt躺下后又张口，泪流满面，声音小到几乎听不见。

“我想我能明白他做的一些事情。”Tybalt轻声说，“如果我没有猜错，你并没有要求过他改变头发的外观，是吗。他曾经从TYBALT的样子变成到我的样子。改变外观既不是你的命令，也对照顾你没有实质作用，对机器人来说这完全是一个无用举动，没有效率，不合逻辑。可是他做了，因为他自己想这样做，然后就做了。这就是一个自主意识。微小、毫不起眼、或许连本人都没有意识到……但这就是了。

“所以他爱你是出自他本身的意愿。为你而死也是如此——我知道，尽管这是你最不希望发生的事，但我想这是他自己的选择。虽然我不能代表他，但我想，我能理解他……”Tybalt看着tybalt，眼睛里泪光闪烁，“因为我们也会为你做同样的事。”

.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. 尾声

tybalt在九天后能下地，两星期后能离开轮椅做一些简单的复建，二十天左右时已经可以缓慢地自行行走。总体恢复得不错，再观察两天就可以出院。

他仍然很少说话，也没有和他们继续谈论更多。他大部分时间都低着头，好像在避免和他们对视，但双胞胎偶尔会感到从床上投过来的目光，又在他们看过去的时候缩回，那双蓝眼睛只是垂着。

这令Tybalt也不知所措。某种细微而深刻的变化在慢慢堆积，但他不知道这是好是糟。仿佛在真相明了、枷锁褪去、昔日不再是秘密之后，tybalt与他们之间反而不知何去何从。

tybalt再也没有叫过他们哥哥。

出院的前一晚Tybalt去拿回家后需要使用的伤口涂药，TYBALT回病房来陪他。房间里没有开灯。tybalt坐在那里，靠着床头的墙，落寞地看着窗外，夜晚的微光淡淡地铺在他清瘦的脸上。他听到开门声转过了头，和TYBALT对视了一眼又低下头去了。TYBALT来到他身边，也坐到了床上，tybalt犹豫了片刻，还是抬起了眼睛。

“我好了。”tybalt低声说，“你们不必总是陪着我。”

“你如果实在看到我们就想起……就伤心，”TYBALT顿了顿，“那等你彻底痊愈了之后，我和Tybalt可以去另找别的地方住。你需要的时候可以随时叫我们。”

“不！”tybalt声音提高了一点，又小了下去，“该离开的是我。那本来就是哥哥的家。是你们的家。我才是那个外来者。”

“那也是你的家。”TYBALT强调。

tybalt眼眶发红，没有说话。

“你还会回去吗？”

“会。Tybalt的胳膊需要接上。”

“这之后呢？”

tybalt过了一会儿才回答。“我不知道。”他声音里有了哭腔，又嗫嚅着重复了一遍，“我不知道。”

TYBALT自然地伸出手去，又在空中停住了。“我可以吗？”他问。

tybalt闭着眼睛点了点头。他点头的动作很大，把眼泪也晃了出来。TYBALT的手落在他的头顶上。tybalt的头发这阵子长了许多。金色的，乱蓬蓬的。TYBALT缓慢地抚摸着它们。

“发生了太多事情了，我知道。”TYBALT梳着他的头发，“对你，对我们都是。你如果还没有准备好……”

tybalt突然呜咽出声。他爆发出剧烈的抽泣，将脸靠近TYBALT的手，像寻求温度一样寻找他的手心。

TYBALT忽然意识到tybalt从来就没有准备好：幼年的被迫流落街头；提伯尔特突如其来的惨烈的死亡；花了十年的时间修复一个不可能复原的残骸，孤独无依，只乞求能再见到哥哥一面，最后有着和哥哥同样容貌的人张口就叫他主人。

tybalt把头抵在他的肩上，攥紧他的衣服，哭得那么伤心，TYBALT的眼泪也跟着冒了出来。他们三个这几天都哭得太多了。TYBALT的手紧贴弟弟的脸，手指柔和地摩挲。tybalt的眼角竟也已经有了深深的眼纹，按人类的算法，他才三十三岁。

“这十年你过得很辛苦吧。”TYBALT轻轻擦过他的眼角。

tybalt的脑袋在哭泣中动了动。他吞咽着眼泪，抓着TYBALT的衣角。TYBALT搂住他的后背，耐心地拍着。在经历了这一切之后，此时他们倒终于像一对兄弟，伤痕累累，坦然相对。

“从前在家里时，我们很少见到你笑，”TYBALT回忆着说道，“有一次你对着手机屏幕，不知道想起了什么，淡淡地笑了一下。非常短暂，转瞬即逝。那天Tybalt整夜没睡。那时我们不知道自己不需要睡眠，他仍是发呆一样没有睡。他一晚上都在回想你的笑。”

“Tybalt他……现在是不是很伤心？”

“但是他接受了这些。”TYBALT回答，“那天你也听到他说的话了，他接受了这一切。”

“可是，疼……”tybalt的啜泣控制不住，胸口不停地收缩，“疼，太疼了。”他死死抓着TYBALT的衣襟，重复同样的词语，仿佛千言万语都哽在喉头，“我好像等了很久，可是为什么这么疼？”

TYBALT长久地抱着他。“因为你爱他。”他说，“它使你疼痛，因为它是真实的。”

回家后tybalt把自己锁进了工作室。

他们经常一整天见不到他。自从在医院与tybalt坦言了心意后，Tybalt神情里的悲苦去了很多，也没有再哭过，他夜晚不再休眠，只是坐在地板上，背靠着墙壁或沙发扶手发呆。有一回TYBALT看到他坐在那，眼神放空，右手手指间夹着一个烟盒，机械地转圈把玩。

TYBALT走过去。“对我们有用吗，这玩意。”

“不知道。没试过。只是有冲动，就买了。在那间屋子里的时候就有过这冲动。”Tybalt出神了片刻，才又继续，“人类平复心情时用的东西，可以试试，但我怀疑这会触发房子里的烟雾报警器。”

“你知道你现在可以轻松黑进去关了它吧。”

Tybalt干巴巴地笑了一下。

“他现在并不是对我们感到混乱。”TYBALT坐到他身边。“他是对自己感到混乱。他很爱你，但他搞不清自己爱的是提伯尔特的幻影还是你，搞不清爱的是你还是你的脸。”

“像是人类会纠结的事情。”半晌后Tybalt说。

Tybalt再次与tybalt正正经经打上照面是又一个星期后。他站在夜晚的工作室门前，手抬在半空，犹豫着要不要敲门，尽管那只是两扇偌大的玻璃。

tybalt在他犹豫时从拐角出现。头发凌乱，看上去缺乏睡眠。看到他在门外，tybalt愣了愣，垂下眼睛按下了开门按钮。

“请进来。”tybalt低声说。客气得让Tybalt喉咙发涩。

工作室里的布局Tybalt并不陌生。他诞生于此处，他在这里第一次睁开眼，第一次见到tybalt：疲倦、苍白、形销骨立，蓝眼睛里全是血丝，带着点不易察觉的希望颤抖地看他们，后来又跌向墙角痛苦地哭泣，说我是你们的弟弟。

现在tybalt只是沉默地领着他走，领他到一张工作台旁坐下。工具和材料铺了满桌，辅助操作的机械臂维持在待机状态，中间的架子上躺着一只崭新的连着手腕的左手。

“新做好的。”tybalt看了他一眼又迅速挪开目光，“您想休眠还是直接这样接？”他又用回了敬语。

Tybalt只是看着他，没说话。

tybalt等了一会儿，始终躲避着没有与他对视。“那我来帮您处理了。”他慢慢去解开Tybalt的衬衫，“这期间我会关闭您的痛觉系统。我尽量做得快些。”

Tybalt按住他的手，使他停下了动作。“我暂时不想要……这个。”

“您想要原本那只？”

“我想知道这是不是你打算在这里做的最后一件事，想知道是不是修好我的胳膊之后你就会逃走，躲到我们再也找不到的地方。”

tybalt幅度极小地抖了抖。他没有否认，似乎想把手抽出来，又没有力气抽出来，只有眼眶迅速变红。

“我没有办法面对你们，没办法像什么都没发生过一样。你们还是恨我会让整件事情来得简单一些。我从一开始就不知道怎么面对你们。从一开始就是错的。”

“你差点死在我们眼前。你差点死了！我们还会在乎这点对错吗？”

tybalt红着眼睛不说话。

“你如果那么想要我们恨你，那你就撬开我们的脑子，把我们的代码洗了重写。”

tybalt痛苦地瑟缩了一下。他失魂落魄，像是被这句话本身刺痛，又被Tybalt生气说反话的样子吸引。Tybalt叹了一口气。他站起身来，拉起tybalt的手，慢慢向工作室外走去。他本以为要把tybalt带出工作室会很难，而事实上没有，tybalt只是跌跌撞撞地任他拉着。

Tybalt把他领回了卧室。这天晚上他们三人再次触碰了彼此——距上一次相隔太久，久别的疼痛来得熟谙又陌生，竟像一个重逢。这是他们第一次在正常情况下做爱——不再有密闭的房间，清脆作响的铐锁，与那些藏匿的、难以宣泄于口的暗示——如果这就是正常的话。可是谁又能定义正常呢？谁又能说正常就是每个人的正确呢？他们从一开始就是三个人一起做爱，这在大部分人类眼里又正常吗？

一切都不再是秘密。所有不知缘由的疯狂、扭曲与怯懦都有了答案，都在此刻成为了他们的一部分。他们三人之间不再有秘密。Tybalt的半截左臂垂在身旁，他压着tybalt，单手解开他的衣服，TYBALT从tybalt身后接住他们。

“如果你不愿意，告诉我们。”Tybalt说。

tybalt惨淡地笑了笑。“第一，我不会不愿意。第二，你们不用问我愿不愿意。我曾经是怎么对你们的，你们就可以怎么对我。我宁愿你们粗暴些。”

Tybalt点点头。“不要对我说敬语。”

他们三人拥吻在一起，身体激烈地纠缠，谁也无法和另外两人分开。那些曾经被遮蔽住的想念、纠葛的焦虑、混乱的激情糅杂在一块，似乎在这样一个一切开诚布公后的夜晚终于有了宣泄口。整个过程tybalt哭得特别凶，他躺在TYBALT怀里，眼前是Tybalt——记忆中提伯尔特最后的容貌在晃动。但他清楚双胞胎和提伯尔特一样又不一样。

后来在某个时刻，tybalt在泪眼朦胧的余光中看到从身后抱着他的手变得颜色发浅，慢慢过度至透明，可温度又更加发烫。他晃动脑袋把眼泪甩出去，他以为自己看到了错觉。

但是这不是错觉。他们正在做某件事情。tybalt的眼睛愣愣地睁大，他脸色潮红，他们交缠在一起的身体令他乱七八糟地喘息与哭泣，但他仍用力睁眼，呆呆地看着Tybalt的身体开始出现变化。他不知道他们用了什么技术。此刻Tybalt的全身皮肤的颜色都在缓缓消褪，最终隐去。Tybalt坐在他身上，在与他做爱，全身都变得透明。透明的皮肤之下，构建起Tybalt自身的每一处合金骨骼、人造血管、人工器官、神经网路，全部赤裸裸地袒露在外。血液的流动清晰可见，神经信号传导着蓝色的微光。点连成线，线结成网，交织穿插成千万脉络，发光的轨迹奔涌着在人工心脏与大脑处汇集。

Tybalt的动作没有停止。他每动一下，就有成千的神经节点亮起，细密的电流沿着脉路闪烁爆裂。全身的信号在Tybalt体内流转，红色的人造液体汩汩循环。这一切如今全都没有了皮肤的遮盖。他张着嘴急促地呼吸，脖子高高仰起，心脏像一团幽蓝的电子星云，伸展，收缩，再伸展，仿佛永远不会枯竭与止歇。

“看着我，弟弟。”汗水从Tybalt黑白相间的头发间滴了下来，“看着我们。看看我们在拥抱你时身体内部是什么样子。看看我们真实的模样。看看你亲手造的这颗心。”

tybalt此刻像被一具骨骼环抱，与另一具骨骼做爱。但他全然不觉得惊骇，也丝毫没有想要躲开。他一刻也没有挪开视线，泪水流到脖子上，呜咽不停，心脏也跟着同样的频率收缩又鼓胀。他用力地睁眼看着Tybalt，恍惚，着迷，钝痛，悲伤，依恋，哭得一塌糊涂。他爱他们——尽管他自己也分不清他们之中究竟是谁包括了谁，可他是那样爱他们。他使劲抓着他们，哭着迎向他们，就像这些闪烁的脉路、这两具机械造就的躯体是将他牵引在这世界上的唯一坐标。

他会死，他想，他的心脏会碎裂融化，他的呼吸会化为灰烬，他想他愿意死在这一刻。可是他的两位造物，他这两位——三位不是人类的爱人紧拥着他，给他人类从未给过他的亲吻。

他不知道自己会不会走了。也不知道他们三个这样下去会变成什么样。可有什么关系呢，他也从未在乎过人类的正常。他只与他的机器人哥哥们彼此需要，他与Tybalt、TYBALT——提伯尔特的墓碑、延续与截然不同的新生——从他们诞生的时刻到生命尽头，他只与他们彼此需要。

他的眼泪流进了嘴里。他听到自己张开嘴巴，终于喊他们。“哥哥，哥哥……”他流着泪这样叫他们。

叫他，和他，和他。

Fin.


End file.
